Shadow Master's Revenge
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Pucca and friends find themselves in a war that should have ended a thousand years ago. Shadow Master threatening to reawaken, they're put to the test. Can they stop him from taking over the world once again, as their past life did? Can they reawaken as the Element Warriors or is Earth forever doom? PuccaXGaru ChingXAbyo
1. Prologue

**This is my first story for Fanfiction. Please don't go easy on me. Give me the good and the bad so that I may improve on my writing skills and better the story.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Prologue

20th Century

Japan

Mount Fuji

As dawn broke over the horizon, red-orange coloring slowly replaced the once onyx night sky. A soft breeze blew by gently waking up the sleeping animals and creating soft ripples in Lake Saiko. Soon birds spread their wings, taking flight in the now bright sky, gracefully soaring with the wind over Avokigahara Forest that looked as if it was a sea of trees, singing as they welcomed the sun and bathing in the warm sunlight. The forest ran north-west for miles and miles, never seeming to end. For those that do not know the secret of the forest, would wonder forever more as the trees grew so tall, it became nearly impossible to navigate out. Never to been seen again or to only be found died that only the brave; or foolish, would enter Avokigahara.

To the west of Avokigahara Forest, it shared a bank with Lake Saiko. Surrounded by beds of wild flowers, while butterflies of different colors fluttered by. Fish swimming within the waters only enhanced the beauty of the lake. The sounds of rabbits, deer's, brown bears and other forest creatures lived together in perfect harmony, as nature should.

To the east of Avokigahara Forest, following a river up-stream, the sound of a waterfall comes roaring though the forest. Reaching the waterfall, boulders laid at the bottom of the water and when looking up, the water came pouring out a little more than half way up a mountain. Centuries of a river form the other side of the mountain, slowly moving the rocks in front, finally broke through the strong and solid rock. Two neighboring mountains stood by, each taking a place to block the path of any intruder that dared try threatening its peace and harmony. For when one were to stare at the three mountains form afar, one would think a dragon was rising from the depth of the Earth while the mountains on the sides would complete the look by adding wings and arms.

If the world actually knew the secrets that this forest held, they would know that once you made it through and reached the end, at the very base of Mount Fuji, lays a village. A village that been hidden for a thousand years by Avokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji and Lake Saiko. A peaceful village for many years, it is also the home of Japan's finest ninjas and although this small village could protect itself, the people haven't had to fight in over a millennium and they planned on keeping it that way for many more years to come. Unknown to anyone, that peace was ending.

It all starts here, in the small village of Sooga.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for Fanfiction. Please don't go easy on me. Give me the good and the bad so that I may improve on my writing skills and better the story.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Chapter One

Sooga Village

Santa walked down the quite dirt road of his home of many years, humming a tune. He had on a white button shirt with a red vest over it; black slacks that went up to his ankles and black slip on shoes. Despite of the chilly morning air, which was nothing compared to the North Pole, he had always had the feeling that all his worries drift away with the wind.

As a Blue Jay flew pass him, he closed his eyes with a content grin, enjoying the wonderful feeling of just being alive. As he reopened his eyes, he looked at his beloved village. It has not changed much since he was once a lad. Maybe it was because if the village grew, people would be able to see their beloved town. Soon unwanted guest would over populate the village of Sooga. It was not as if their village was small but it was not large either. No, it was just the right size for everyone to know each other. Of course, there are the few occasions of a new arrival, be by birth or anyone found alive in Avokigahara Forest. The elderly man turned a corner of one of his many own businesses but before he could go any further, he found himself spinning in a circle.

Stopping, he held his head with his left hand, praying that the world would stop moving, looking to his left he saw a black blur running away and into the forest. Before he could think of anything else, another blur heading in the same direction as the first, made him spin once again. This time, when he looked, he saw a dark red blur disappearing into the forest as well. Chuckling to himself, he continued with his morning walk, waving to the little blue and pink people that he passes by.

_'Doesn't she **ever **give up?'_

Jumping up into a tree, a 6'3" seventeen-year-old male, hid in the shadows. His black hair combed back into a small, low ponytail, barely passing his shoulder blades. He looked slim but he was in deed, very strong for his age, since he has trained in the arts of ninjitsu at a very young age but even with all his training, nothing could prepare him with what he had to face everyday.

Wearing a slim fitting black polo shirt with a logo of a small heart on the upper-left, black shorts, black Converse and along with his red fingerless gloves, he hid in a nearby tree. Growing up, he soon became the center of attention to any young female that crossed his path. Before his parents had died, his father had always told him to respect women, for they are the giver of life and just as quickly as they gave life, they could take it. He did not think he was the most attractive male in the village, than again, he also knew he wasn't ugly either.

Crouching in the trees, he soon began to feel one with nature, something that he has always been able to do. The feeling would cool and calm his mind, helping him on solving problems that he had in life. He would sit on a tree branch, eyes closed as he leaned against it, enjoying the quite and cool breeze that passed by. However, at this very moment, there was only one thing on his mind, one problem that he had to solve right there and then. His black onyx eyes were force on the dirt road below, his breathing was slow and low, waiting in the silence.

He knew that she was coming. The land told him as the trees sway back and forth dangerously, he himself, held on to the branch, smirking as he watched a red blur dashed off into the distance, far, _far_ away from him. Jumping down from the tree, he dusted himself off, whistling a little tune that came to his mind. As he dusted off his hands he turned back towards the village, smiling at his newfound freedom when; all of a sudden, he felt himself knocked to the ground with a heavy force.

Groaning in pain, his eyes opened slowly, revealing two big, amethyst purple eyes staring back at him with glee. Closing his eyes again, he let out another groan for he knew only one person that looked at him like that: Pucca.

Said girl giggled, placed a quick kiss on his cheek, pulled Garu up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Garu fought desperately, as he tried to release himself from her hug and breathe in some fresh air. For her being just sixteen years of age and only 4'9", Garu never met anyone that was even half as strong as she was.

Noticing that he couldn't breath, Pucca quickly let go of him as she giggled a bit. Reaching for his hands, she prevented him from running again. Gasping for air, Garu gradually recovered his breathing, silently thanking God for the wonderful, sweet fresh air before glaring at Pucca's direction, forcefully rubbing his cheek that she kissed.

Pucca was wearing a dark red silk shirt that button up on the left with black buttons; black Capri's that seemed tight around her tiny waist and her calves but flared out just enough for movement and a pair of black flats. Her black hair was half up while the rest hung past her shoulders. No make-up and jewelry but then again, she didn't need any of it; for her natural beauty made her shine out, if anything, make-up would just enhance her beauty.

Her light pink heart shape lips, dark purple orbs that brighten with life and long dark eyelashes, made her a beauty to behold. Not only that but she had a kind and caring heart, always thinking about others, helped those in need and she was well-educated but when pushed to far, she can unleash a furry that grown men themselves coward in fear.

Everyone in Sooga Village knows her, as the village's Rose and everyone were always happy to see her. Everyone that is, but Garu because at this very moment, he began to think of ways that he could do so Pucca would leave him alone. All were not very pretty ideas, so instead, he settled for calming down before he did anything stupid.

It wasn't unusual to see Pucca chasing after Garu. All the villagers knew about her crash she has for him. Though the two have been friends, it didn't stop her for giving him a bone-crashing hug and a kiss on the cheek. If the two weren't hanging out, they could always find Garu running from Pucca. As kids, the thought of being kiss scared him but now, many years later, he just got used to her treatment but it also didn't mean that he wasn't going down without a fight. Although, their daily run, did in fact, kept both of their stemma up and in great shape. Therefore, they weren't _always_ bad.

Pulling his hands free, Garu leaned on a tree; arms crossed and just stared at her. He thought about wither or not he should even 'ask' what it was she wanted to tell him _or_ he could take the chance now and run away again. Thinking that the second choice was a bad, _very_ bad idea for his health, he went with number one.

Growing, he gave her a stern look, waiting for her to do something. She in turn, smiled as she reached inside her pocket. Pulling out a sheet of paper, she came closer to him and held it out.

Garu raised an eyebrow at her as he reached for the paper. His black eyes scanned it over and faced palm. There, written in black and white, an invitation to a picnic their two friends, Abyo and Ching, were throwing. It would not have bothered him if it weren't for one tiny, _tiny_ detail. The picnic started at noon and it was barely six in the _morning_.

He looked at the happy girl in front of him, smiling and patiently waiting for his answer. There were times that he could never understand what goes through that mind of hers.

Of coursed he would go though. Ching and Abyo had become very good friends of his ever since the he came to the village years ago. He just wished she could have found a better why on asking him instead of chasing him this early in the morning. Now, because of it, he missed his breakfast and all that running made him hungrier than before.

Garu simply released a sigh as looked at the happy girl. Years of neither of them talking, the two were able to 'talk' but with looks. Like now, Garu read her face expression. Her toothy grin as she tilted her head with eyes close, a slight blush creeping on her face. Her hands were latch together and behind her back as she stood perfectly still. It was all so clear; she wanted a reason to see him. Once again, he slapped his face.

Pucca opened her eyes as she stared at the man of her dreams. He was aggravated, that much was clear but he looked at her with disbelief. An expression she couldn't help but giggle. A look that was saying she didn't _need _a reason to see him because she sees him everyday. Still, Pucca liked to have a reason other ways, Garu would run away from her.

Sighing, Garu put his left hand on his hip and looked up at her smiling face. He was never able to stay mad at her for long, no matter what she did to him, which said a lot. He gave her a small side smile of his own. A smile that read he had no choice at the topic at hand.

She shook her head from side to side, the motion causing her hair to whip back and forth. Sighing in defeat, Garu just simply nodded his head while Pucca jumped for joy.

His stomach growled. Reminding him that he still hasn't eaten. Pucca placed her hand over her stomach as well. Though she did eat, chasing Garu had made her hungry once again.

He started to walk pass her before he felt someone cling to his arm and continued on walking along side him. Looking down, he could see that Pucca had a small grin on her face. Happy he was going to come and most likely, treat her to breakfast as well.

Garu wouldn't admit it to her but he enjoyed the warmth that he felt every time she would cling to him. He actually liked the fact Pucca spent so much time with him and never gave another guy a second glace. It made him feel special that she cared so much about him but it did embarrass him that she was always showing affection out in public.

Where as he has always been the quite type and therefore, Garu didn't even know where to begin. If he even wanted to, how could he show Pucca that he cared as well? Just showing her was out of the question. He was never good at showing his emotions to begin with.

Smiling as well, Garu thought of a sure way free meal. He made a sharp right turn and headed start for Goh-Ring, Pucca's home and the only noodle shop in the village. He felt Pucca stop and pull at his arm, looking down she stared at him with wide eyes. To anyone that didn't know her, that person would think she was confuse but Garu knew better. He knew she was asking him _why_ they were going there with her bright purple eyes.

Garu just smiled and pointed at her. That was enough for Pucca to understand. Since she lived there and her uncles ran Goh-Ring, he knew she would be able to get them a free meal. She gasped at the known fact and let go of his arm as she crossed them. Her eyes glared at him, practically yelling to him on his idea.

He in turn just looked at her that told it all. _Pucca _was the one that chased him so early in the morning. _Pucca_ was the one that made him miss his breakfast. It was only fair that she gave him a free meal.

Her eyes soften and just nodded but not before giving him a look of her own. She wanted to dine with him in return for the free food. Garu thought about her question and weighed his options. On one hand, he could go home and _try _to eat with Pucca bugging him again or he could agree, have a free meal and Pucca leaving him in peace afterwards. His stomach growled again. Guess he was taking number two once again.

Garu nod his head in agreement and Pucca squealed with delight but when she looked up at him, she saw him smirk at her. A smirk she was _all_ too familiar with, a smirk that she knew he only used for her. However, he only used it when he was going to tease her or already did.

Thinking back, Pucca tried to remember what it was that he already did. He agreed to the picnic. He agreed to let her eat with him in return for a free meal. What was it?

Her eyebrows came close together, as she went into a deep thought. A look Garu found cute but shook his head at the thought. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the small blush forming on his face. He was just happy she was so far gone, that she wouldn't notice. Garu watch as Pucca finally understood what he meant. Yeah, he agreed to eat with her but it also meant that he was going to spend more time with her.

Meaning he was putting up with her company longer and he didn't think it would be _that_ bad. Garu might as well tell her she was bad company. Pucca grabbed onto his arm and began to shake it about while Garu couldn't help but grin. Yanking free from her grip, he ran towards the restaurant, well aware of Pucca chasing after him once more.

* * *

Deep within the mountains range, far from any village, a brown hooded figure came into view. This figure seemed sure that no one would follow where it was heading, for it seem to be taking its time on reaching its destination. The land had an eerie silence to it. No living creature was within sight; not even ants that search for food. The sound of footsteps that the hooded figure took was the only sound made, as it slowly walked though the mountain path before stopping in front of a cave. To anyone that would happen to walk the same path, they would think nothing of it but for anyone that knew of its secrets, they would know that what laid inside was more than gold itself.

Walking inside the cave did the figure stop and looked around for the first time. Seeing that no one was around, it stopped and mumbled a few words in an unknown language. Words spoken aloud, a blue tint covered the mouth of the cave, before turning invisible. A smile formed on the hooded figure, now, even if someone was following, no one could get in. Turning around, the cape flew with the wind as the figure headed on to the deep and darkest spot of the cave. Reaching a dead-end, the figure placed a hand on the wall. Once again, speaking a few words and as a bright green light covered the wall, the figure stood back. Rocks began to move out of the way, reviling a blinding light on the other side. Stepping in, the figure removed the hood, showing a man who could be no older than nineteen years.

Short brown hair was hanging loose and wild, as if it has never seen a brush before. His light tan skin and dark brown eyes seemed too enhanced by the scar in the shape of an X on his forehead. His arms also held more scars from various fights that he had fought. He was wearing nothing but black, walking towards a women with bright blue hair, inches from touching the floor, who was standing in front of a wall with designs and writing craved into it. The female was tracing a delicate finger over one of the craving before speaking to him.

"You're late Tobe." Her voice was like a siren. "I was beginning to worry that you would not show."

"Ring-Ring, my dear sister, did you believe that I would not come back?" His voice was dry and sharp as he watched his sister turn around and face him. A grin planted on her delicate face.

"No brother, but I wouldn't put it pass me that you would try to keep the pendent to yourself and get into fathers favor." Her skin was pale white and unlike her brother, not a single scar tainted her body. A bright pink sleeveless dress that ended at her mid thighs; all around her waist, her skin was exposed and a thin slip in the front was the only fabric connecting the two pieces, and long leather black boots passed her knees. Her lips painted black and so were her eyes, enhancing her light blue orbs. Masking her dark beauty to fear and behold. Unlike Tobe, she was three years younger. "Did you find it?"

Tobe reached for a gold chain that he hid under his shirt. There on his chain, hung a red pendent with a drawing of a dragon. Smiling at Ring-Ring, he spoke once again. "Is this what you're asking for?"

He walked past her and placed it inside a slot surround by writing. As he did, a red light came from the pendent as the writing from close by began to glow red before fading. Grinning, he walked back to his sister and they both admired their work. As they stood side by side, it was easy to tell that he was just a few inches taller. As Ring-Ring stood at 5'9", Tobe stood at 5'11.

Within the craved drawings, there were now three charms placed inside. Each surround by words from ancient times and each had a dragon craved on the pendent. The only differences were the colors that each represents. Upper left now had the red pendent for fire, lower right had a white pendent for air and the upper right had a green pendent for earth. Leaving an empty spot in the lower left, were the blue pendent for water would be place. Just one more and finally true power will come their way.

"Soon, Father will be free Tobe. We just need the last one."

"Yes sister. Father will be free from his eternal prison and we shall be free from these pathetic human bodies. Soon, the world well belong to us once again! Over a thousand of years of waiting, revenge on the mortals will be ours!"

Tobe looked at his sister and saw that she was smirking. Being stuck in a mortal human body prevented them from using their full powers and with each body that passed away, the two would find another body to live in. All the two had to do, was release their father from his prison. They would gain their true body form and the world will once again, belong to them.

"Finally, after years of slow and painful recovery, we are one-step from reaching our goal! And brother I found out were the last pendent lays." Ring-Ring looked at her brother, with knowing eyes. "It lays in a village where it all began and where we found these bodies... a village known as _Sooga Village_. We leave tonight and once this world is ours to rule again, no Element Warriors can stop us!"

Ring-Ring and Tobe began to laugh wickedly at the joyful thought. As they were healing and growing stronger over the years, the Earth's saviors grew old and weak. All dying one by one, until the last finally fall. It ways then, did the two acted on their plan and as centuries pass, they grew bolder and bolder. No one came to replace the Element Warriors, making Earth vulnerable with no chance of another savior.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, my very first reviews! I'm so happy and utterly grateful that someone has read my story so far! Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 and my guest reader! Don't worry this story isn't going anywhere by far.**

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Pucca stared at Garu, her smile never leaving her face. She was happy that he agreed to spend the remainder of their free time up in her room after breakfast. Lying on her bed, her gazed went from Garu to staring at the roof. While Garu sat on the floor next to the bed, his right arm spread out while holding a book in the other. He was beginning to wonder what she was thinking and wish he could ask.

When he was twelve, Garu made a vow of silence and Pucca being Pucca, took it with him. Though they never talked, Pucca somehow never manage to stay quiet so the fact she hasn't done _anything _made him wonder what she was planning. Sighing, Garu made a mental note on where he left off before closing the book. Clearly, his mind wouldn't let him finish the novel now. He turned his head and wish he didn't.

Pucca was just inches from his face; it scared him that he didn't notice how close she was. Grinning at him, Garu picked up the message at hand. He eyed his young friend, curious on what her thoughts were on this subject. This was actually the first time that she brought this topic up on her free well. Usually, one of their friends, her uncles or one of the villagers would bring this up. Proving wither he had feelings for her.

Pucca jumped off her bed, picked up her calendar and pointed at a certain date. His eyes scanned the date and just gave her a blank stare. July seventh. What was the big deal about her birthday? She went back on her bed, wrapping her arms around his neck while thinking about giving him a kiss on the cheek once or twice. Garu tilted his head away from her, annoyance showing on his face from the ever-clingy girl.

He got it, because he brought her a gift every year, she thought that meant he liked her. Taking the calendar from her hand, he looked for a few more dates. Garu showed her Abyo's birthday, Ching's birthday and then Christmas as well.

She thought about it and understood what he meant. He bought gifts for _all_ his friends on their birthday and Christmas as well. Not only that, but since they are his friends, Garu put thought into each gift too.

Snatching the calendar back, she went back to a certain date and smiled. Placing it in front of his face, she pointed to the date. He read the words Valentine's Day with a big red heart over the date. Pucca placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a tight hug, cutting off his air supply once again. Placing his left hand in between them, Garu pushed Pucca away so that he was able to breathe once again.

She moved away and gave him a twinkling look. Garu accepted her chocolates every year and never from someone else. Though it was true, he gave her a look back. A look saying that she would kill him if he didn't and any other female that tried to give him chocolates as well. In addition, he just had a sweet tooth for the sugary treat anyhow.

Puffing her cheeks out just a little, Pucca thought of something else that could prove that Garu liked her as well but nothing came to mind. Sighing, she went back to lying down on her bed, petting her pink kitten Yani, who landed on her stomach.

She couldn't understand why Garu wouldn't come out and admit that he liked her just as much as she liked him. Maybe, she has misread the signs and in fact, he just sees her as a little sister, an annoying little sister at that. That's it! That had to be it! Pucca finally figured out the truth.

Garu did _not_ like her.

All of those years of chasing him, Pucca did nothing but make a fool of herself. How could she be so stupid? Garu didn't run away from her because he was shy like she thought but because Garu didn't like her.

As the truth started to dawn on her, she held back tears that threaten to fall. Not wanting to cry in front of Garu, she tried keeping her breathing steady. He'll be happy to know that she was going to stop running after him. Debating on wither or not she should 'tell' him today, Pucca saw Garu shaking his head lightly.

Moving her dark purple eyes to the left, she glances at him with a somewhat puzzled look. For some reason, she was sure he was laughing at her; her sorrow replaced with rage. How could he laughing at _her_, if she hasn't done something even remotely funny!

Garu held up his hands in an apologetic way, tempting to ease the raging girl. Glancing at her wall clock, Garu saw that they only had twenty minutes left before noon. Deciding that they should head out now if they wanted to make it in time, he stood up, did a quick stretch before proceeding to her window that she left open. Turning towards his befuddle friend, he fought off a blush as he thought about how cute she looked. Clearing his mind, Garu smiled at her and put out his hand towards her. Jousting if she was coming or not.

As much as she wanted to take hold of his hand, her legs refused to listen. When she made no signs of moving, he pulled back his hand, shrugged his shoulders before jumping out of her window and down to the ground. He began to walk down the now busy streets of Sooga Village.

Garu began to wonder if he actually hurt Pucca's feeling before parting. Was it something he did? If it was, how could he fix it? She didn't come running after him or even tackled him to the ground as he thought she would. Now, making his way to the front gate and still no signs or even a hint of her following him, Garu began to worry. He started to reconsider his choice of continuing towards the picnic instead of turning around to see if Pucca was all right.

Walking through the forest, he felt the trees swaying and the ground moving, all meaning one thing. Turning around, he had just enough time to brace himself before Pucca came charging in and jumping into his arms, squeezing him as she gave him a hug. Although he could be imagining it, for just a brief second, her hug felt different. Almost like, she was forcing herself to hug him.

Garu's worry came back to him as he unhooked her hold and held her arms close to her side. He scanned the hyperactive girl that he had in front of him, making sure that she was in deed, all right. She seemed happy to him and didn't look like he made her cry or angry, he felt relief knowing that she was fine. He must have just been over thinking about the situation.

Letting go of his hold on her, he crossed his arms and gave her a menacing look to which she slightly cringe to. Walking away, he smacked himself mentality for giving her such a look. Why must he always do the exact _opposite_ thing around Pucca?

Taking a deep breath, Pucca skipped towards the man she still loved with all her heart. Coming to terms with herself, the first thing tomorrow, she will 'tell' him that she will no longer chase after him. As for now, she just wanted to give herself this one last day with him, even if it _is_ a one-sided feeling.

Pucca wasn't sure herself on why or how she became so attractive to him in the first place. Sometimes he could be really cruel or sweet to her but maybe that was why. Maybe it was because he never treated her like a flower that could brake with a single touch. On the other hand, maybe it was because he would let her do things for herself and not do it for her. Whatever it was, she didn't want to know really, because for her, if you knew _why_ you like someone, then there would be nothing left to like. Then again, once tomorrow came, there wouldn't be any point in thinking like that.

Catching up to Garu, she wrapped her arms around his torso, showing that she was sorry. Smiling slightly as she felt him stop and release a huge breath of air, obviously forgiving her. Grabbing one of his hands, she pulled him along towards the meeting place, smiling a wide toothy grin at him while walking backwards.

_'Just for today Garu, humor me for this one last time.'_

As they reached the clearing, they saw Abyo and Ching already there. Everything was already unpacked next to the river and they were lying down on their backs. Won sleeping soundly on his owner's stomach while Ching had _her_ head resting on Abyo's stomach, laughing about something that he must have said.

Giggling, Pucca let go of Garu's hand and ran towards their friends. Ching and Abyo sat up when they heard a giggle. Won flapping and clucking about, not happy about the fact his nap was disturbed. Looking towards the direction it came form, the two smiled and wave.

"I'm so glad that you guys were able to come!"

Ching, a 5'5" seventeen-year-old female, smiled with joy. Today, she had her black, curly hair in two pigtails that ended at her mid-back. Like Pucca, her shirt was the same but instead it was a light purple with silver streams and buttons, a light purple skirt coming up to her thighs and a slit on the right that went half way up the skirt with black shorts underneath, reaching just a little above her knees and a pair of light purple flats. The only make-up she had on was black eyeliner around her dark green eyes and pale pink lipstick on her full lips.

"Yeah, I heard a certain _duo_ was busy this morning." Abyo, a 5'11" eighteen-year-old male, wiggled his eyebrows with a playful smirk. "In the forest now, don't you think that's a little kinky Garu? You should be more careful after December hits, you'll be an adult and she'll _still_ be a child."

His black hair was in a short buzz cut with a little fluff to it. He had on a black, somewhat skintight shirt with sleeves that came up to his elbow, faded black jeans and black biker boots. His dark blue eyes shined with a mischievous look as Abyo teased Garu. Unlike most of the villagers, Abyo knew about Garu's true feelings for Pucca and as any loyal best friends would do, Abyo made it a point to tease Garu about it, whenever she was close by. Unfortunately, Pucca never seemed to catch on at all.

Garu's face turned a little red and "playfully" punched Abyo in his arm while giving him a deadly glare. Abyo just laughed and raised his hands up in a surrendering way. Garu looked at Pucca's questionable face and looked away form her while growling as he heard both Ching and Abyo laughing at his embarrassment.

Garu was seriously wondering why he even spends his days with them. He was sure that if it weren't for the fact that school was out for the time being, he would have used that as his reason on why he couldn't see them.

_'Why did I become friends with Abyo again?'_

"Hey Garu! If you're done sulking, do you want to spar?" Abyo yelled from a distance, standing in a clear path away from the picnic. He was holding two Bo's, even though they have all been train to use real weapons; they were still too young to carry any weapons outside of their home.

Well _they_ were at least. Abyo was now old enough to bring his weapon around but do to some _reasons_, his father Officer Bruce, made a law stating Abyo had to wait until his twenty-first birthday to be trusted with a real weapon.

_'Oh yeah, that's why.'_

It has been five years since Garu had found his way to Sooga Village. At twelve, Abyo was the only one, besides Pucca and Ching that can give him a challenge on sword fighting. Garu didn't really like fighting against the girls but once in a while he would so that way, they were able to keep up with their skills. If it weren't for Abyo, Garu would be bored knowing that there was no one else to compete against.

Garu leaped into the air and landed about twenty feet away from Abyo, a taunting smirk playing on his lips. Abyo glared at him and his over confidants at winning. Just because Garu won the last five matches, didn't mean he was going to win this one.

"No, I believe that it's _you_ who is going to lose this time around and not me!" Abyo threw a Bo at Garu, who caught it with ease and the two began to fight.

The girls, who were still sitting down, already knew that this was going to happen. Every time the two saw each other, they would always end up fighting to see who would win. Currently, the score tied, 70-70. Ching and Pucca looked up and gave each other a weak smile, knowing it was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes of peace and Won finally falling back asleep on the blanket, Pucca looked at her best friend, thinking about how easy it was for them to understand each other. Other than her, Garu was the only other person that was able to truly understand her. That is, when he wasn't running away from her. A sad smile appears on her small face. Yet, another thing that she misread just as easily as the rest. Another sign indicating that the two would only ever be nothing more than just friends. Pucca realized that since it was only Ching and her, she could ask_ her_ about Garu's feelings.

Cleaning her throat, Pucca faced her best friend of five years. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Pucca gave Ching a slight shake to get her attention but received none.

The girl was staring out into the blue sky, a scowl on her face. Something was wrong; she could feel it in the wind, almost as if the wind itself was telling her of the danger that is yet to come. Ching was torn away from her thoughts as bone chilling water came splashing on her, soaking her deep from head to toe. Her breath caught in her throat from the unexpected cold. Wishing she could command the wind to dry her, Ching turned her full attention on the culprit.

"Pucca! Why did you do that?!"

Pucca placed the jug of water back on the floor and glared at her friend. There was no reason for Ching to be yelling at her like that. All she did was pour a _little _water on her so Ching would look at her. Pucca crossed her arms and huffed, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pucca." Ching felt guilty for yelling at her and making her cry. Still, Pucca didn't have to throw water on her like that. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ching explained. "I was distracted. I feel like something is going to happen but I don't know why."

Pucca's head moved just a little, wondering if it was bad.

"I don't know really," Ching looked up towards the sky again. She hated lying to her but after all, it was just a feeling. It was not as if Ching could speak to the wind itself. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing, she turn back to face Pucca with a smile. "I'm sure it's nothing though. What was it that you wanted to ask me Pucca?"

Pucca formed the word oh with her lips. She was so force on Ching's action that she almost forgot about her question. Looking down, her face began to burn, stumbling over her words in her mind. She moved her head towards Garu and gave him a longing look. Ching looked and smiled at the question.

"You want to know if I think Garu likes you back." Ching laughed, as Pucca looked back, her face red with embarrassment, waiting for her to give an answer. Leaning back on her hands, Ching thought about it for a while before giving Pucca her answer.

"Well, I think he does," her eyes glanced at Pucca's shook expression. "Now don't tell me you haven't noticed Pucca. Just think about it. He hasn't had any girlfriends or even gone out on a single date with a girl for as long as we have known him. Which, might I add, is going on what, five years? Plus, when he's around you, Garu's more open. More ... happier I guess."

The two looked over towards the boys and laughed when the saw Abyo yelling at Garu for tripping him while Garu was just grinning on how childish Abyo was sounding. Just seeing him smile like that, made Ching laugh and Pucca smile as well.

"You wouldn't know it, but Garu is not like that when you're not around. He's quite and keeps to himself but when you're around; he smiles more and enjoys his time from training. I can tell that you make him feel other emotions _besides_ being nice. You're the only person that can make him angry, worry, over even jealous. When you're around, he smiles often and it comes from the heart. Not a fake smile he seems to give everyone else. So, yeah, I think he does like you Pucca. More than he lets on. More than you see apparently."

Ching studied Pucca's take on her words. She looked like she was on the verge of crying but held them back. Her amethyst eyes scanned over to the boy she has cared for so long and thought about Ching words. Possibilities of Garu liking her more than a friend raised her spirit with hope but then, she thought about their conversation not to long ago. Again, the hope that she had, smashed into tiny pieces and tears began to fall freely down her light skin.

As much as Ching hated seeing her cry, she couldn't help but laugh. Pucca looked at her friend, laughing at her with such joy. She felt hurt and confused by Ching's sudden reaction. As long as she has known her, Ching was never the type to laugh at someone's misery like that. Pucca crossed her arms and once again, turned her whole body away from her so-called friend. Biting make traitors tears that wanted to fall.

"Pucca, I'm not laughing at your pain. I'm laughing at how you're not seeing the big picture here. You have been chasing Garu for about five years now, right? Of course, I'm right! Therefore, that only means one thing," she held up one finger with a smile. "Garu runs from you because it's a force of habit. It's not because he wants to but it's because it became second nature to him. I bet if you leave him alone for one month, just one month, it would give him plenty of time to show you that he cares too."

Pucca turned to face Ching again. A questionable look about what Ching said. Clearly, she didn't understand where Ching was getting at.

"Meaning my clueless friend, you are always showering him with your affection. Pucca, you're not letting him return the favor. Believe me, give him some space and you two will be together in no time!" Ching gave her a playful wink before directing her attends to the boys. "Now, let's have some fun."

Catching on, Pucca nods her head and stands up with Ching. Making sure that the boys were distracted, the girls took in a deep breath and screamed. Startling Won from his sleep and causing Garu and Abyo to jump in the air. Each caught off guard from the high pitch sound. Both boys landed on their butts and as they got up, they looked at the laughing duo.

"Shall we?" Abyo asked Garu, who just nodded his head in return.

Yelling a battle cry, the boys started to run, making the girls yelp while they jumped in the air. Running from them, the girls started to laugh as they ran from the angry men and a steaming Won. The uneasiness that Ching felt early, was forgot about. After all, it was just her imagination.


	4. Chapter 3

**More reviews, although I don't understand why it's saying I have three but showing four… Oh well, as long as people are reviewing, I'm happy! Thanks again to Garucca-Lover24 and my guest reader… at least, I think it's the same person lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

Chapter Three

Nighttime came and the villagers in Sooga Village curled into their beds for the night. Sounds of nocturnal animals began to rise from their slumber to start their day. The night sky lit from the stars and the full moon; gentle breeze from the night wind blew the trees as two black blurs swift thru the night. Jumping and running on the treetops, never making a sound.

These two were on a mission and nothing could get in the way. Neither said a word as they reached their destination, only stopping on a tree branch, looking out at the sleeping village. No one in town knew what was going to happen and once they did, it would be too late to stop them. The two fiends could almost taste world domination and it was only just a few yards from their grasp.

"Now that I'm looking at it, I'm surprise we didn't notice before. The village looks exactly the same from when we first attacked it, doesn't it brother? Who would have guessed they were able to move their village from South Korea to Japan?"

Ring-Ring had her arms crossed as she lean against the tree. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail; sticking out of her black mask that covered everything but her eyes. She had on a long sleeve loose black shirt that hugged her wrist and waist, long loose black pants hugging her waist and ankles and a pair of black slip on shoes. Around her back, she had a Wakizashi, ready if anything got in the way.

"Yes, over a thousand years and nothing has changed much. I'm sure though, just like the last three, their village has all the latest up to date technology. Not forgetting a few magical spells here and there." Tobe's outfit was the same as his sister but instead of a Wakizashi, he had a pouch full of shuikens and a Jutte around his waist.

Both looked at each other before jumping on to the rooftops and running towards their goal.

* * *

Ching was tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep but her dream was making her restless. Something was wrong, Ching's dream felt too real as if she was there, watching it take place. Two black figures were running towards Master Soo's palace but the question was why? Why was she dreaming about this and why did it feel so real? The closer the two figures got, the more she became uneasy. Before she knew it, Ching shot up from her bed, sweating and huffing from the dream. Even though it was just a dream, she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't one. Almost jumping out of her bed, Ching reached for her phone as it rang. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered.

"You feel it too, don't you Ching? I don't know what's going on but we have to check it out. Get Pucca and I'll get Garu. We may not know what's happening but what ever it is, we have to try to help."

His voice replaced by the dial tune. Abyo hung up the phone before Ching can even get a word out. He was right though, what ever was happening, they had to try to help.

Quickly calling Pucca's phone, she began to dress while waiting for her to pick up. No sooner was the phone answered did Ching explain everything before hanging up and made a dash out to her window. As she was running on the rooftops, Ching felt her pet chicken Won land on her head. She smiled to herself, she should have known, nothing gets by Won.

As she reached Master Soo's palace, Ching noticed that her friends arrived as well. Quietly, the four jump towards the top of Master Soo's home, where Garu pointed at an open window. Nodding, they entered inside. Making sure that they don't make a sound, Ching slowly opened the door to Master Soo's room. Just as her dream had shown her, two figures dressed in black now stood over the old man in his sleep. The male hand a Jutte aimed at his neck while the female was reaching for a chain that he was wearing.

"MASTER SOO!"

Abyo and Ching screamed as the four teens ran inside the room, waking the man up from his slumber and startling the mask figures. Acting quickly, the male mask figure threw shuikens at the four teens, making them drop to the ground just in time.

The sound of wood breaking and hitting the ground as the four looked up to where they originally stood. There, were they once where, was a massive hole the shuikens made after missing its mark. Both Ching's and Pucca's face paled at the thought of what ifs came to mind. During the same time, the female mask figure was busy defending herself as Master Soo was swinging his Wakizashi.

When the sound of wood breaking, the female looked away which gave Master Soo a slight advantage. She was barely able to dodge his attack when she looked back. Jumping back towards her partner, a slight rip seen on her shoulder from where the blade had struck. The old man eyes quickly glanced at the young teens before tightening his grip on his handle. He had to get the fiends out of his home and away from the teens by any means. Looking back between the fiends and the window behind them, he had only one choice.

Raising his sword up, he charged full speed at the two mask figures. Thankfully, they jumped out of his way, granting him free access to jump out of his window and on to the ground. His heart was pounding and he knew he wasn't young anymore but he couldn't stop there. He needed to protect the villagers and so without a second thought, the old man continued on running.

* * *

He ran to the forest, away form his village and hopefully, he could get close to flowing water. Hearing leaves rustling behind him, the man pushed forward. He had been waiting for this day, ever since he had a vision on what happened to the first pendent two hundred years ago. What he didn't plan for was Garu and his friends coming into his room to help him. They had no idea who they are trying to go against.

Reaching the clearing, the old man stopped when Ring-Ring appeared in front of him and Tobe behind him, trapping him in between them. Each had their weapons pointed close to his neck, his weapon hung useless by his side. Any small movement and his life will end. Instead of showing fear, the old man smiled into the eyes of his foes.

"Ring-Ring and Tobe … no," he looked closer at the girl and smiled. "Nemesis and Carnage, I've been awaiting your arrival for sometime now. I now see what has happen to Ring-Ring and Tobe."

In one quick and swift movement, both pulled off their mask. Each had a toothily grin as they stared at Master Soo, amusement written across their face. After all, it's not every day that someone knew who they really were.

"Well, than Master Soo, since you know who we are, I assume you also know why we are here. Why don't you hand over that pretty, little pendent around your neck? Save us the time from taking it. Although, I'm sure it won't save your pathetic excuse for a life." Tobe's taunting voice rang in Master Soo's ears, his weapon just inches from slicing his neck.

"Please, don't call us by our formal names. It's an insult really. Until we get our real bodies, we prefer to be called the names our … _rental_ bodies are known as." Ring-Ring's voice sounded sweet but the three knew that she was far from it. Her lips formed a side smile as her eyes narrowed down and glared at him.

"Never! I have taken a vow to protect it and I'll die trying before I give it over to the likes of you!"

"You're a fool old man! Those will be your last words!" Ring-Ring spat as she bared her teeth at Master Soo, her weapon high in the air to strike the human in front of her. Before she could bring it down, something hit Tobe and sent him ten yards away by an unknown source.

Lowering her weapon, Ring-Ring looked around to see who attacked her brother, giving Master Soo the time to escape just as the ground under her began to clasp. Jumping in the air, Ring-Ring felt a force knocking her away as well, skidding as she hit the ground. As both her and Tobe snap their heads back up, there standing not far from the forest where the same four teens that ruined their first attempt. Growling, Tobe and Ring-Ring transported themselves in front of the four.

Upon closer look, they saw that the teenagers stood in front of Master Soo, protecting him from Ring-Ring and Tobe. Their body and eyes were glowing in the color of the four elements: Red, blue, green and white.

With no words, the four attack at once. Abyo shot fireballs at them as Garu made mountains of rocks shoot up into the sky, keeping the two constantly on their feet, while all at the same time Pucca made ice crystals and shoot it at them.

Ring-Ring and Tobe couldn't do much to protect themselves, for each time Tobe threw shuikens; Ching would knock them back with the wind and hit them with a huge force of air. The fighting was more of a defense attack for not once did they aim to kill. Instead, they were making Ring-Ring and Tobe jump further and further towards the trees. Their magic wasn't strong enough to take all of the elements at once yet.

"Brother … we can't keep this up! Eventually … they will get us! We have to leave now! We weren't … ready for this! We have to come back next time!" Ring-Ring yelled at him, as she dodge yet another attack of fireballs and ice crystals. She screamed in pain as she felt her hair being pull back by roots coming from the ground, tying her to the earth. Her hands pulled back as she tried to reach for her Wakizashi.

"Brother! Help me!"

Tobe came next to her and as they grabbed hands, they used what energy they had left and vanished from sight. The winds died down, water fell from the sky, flames burned out and the earth went to normal. Each teen dropped to the ground where they stood, huffing and puffing from the lack of energy they lost.

Struggling to get up, Garu made his way towards Pucca and pulled her up with whatever strength he had left. As he held one of her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his other arm around her waist, Garu slowly walked towards Master Soo. His eyes scanned out towards the field, screahing for Ching and Abyo. They were a few feet in front of them, Abyo supporting Ching, walking towards Master Soo as well.

"You did well children. Come you must rest now." Holding out his hand, Master Soo forced his energy and the five disappeared from the forest, arriving at his home.

Master Soo led them each to a room, promising that he would explain everything in the morning but for now, they must sleep. They had used up to much of their powers, draining them of their energy. He told them to not worry about going home, he would see to it that each of their guardians knew their where about.

Entering his room, he walked past his bed and pushed down on the wall; opening up a small but long secret passage in his wall. There sitting inside the wall was five treasure chests; all black while four had a different symbol lock. Four medium size chests, rested side by side and a smaller black box placed at the end.

First, Master Soo took the chest out with the fire symbol, followed by the one with the water symbol, next earth and finally, air. Each sitting on his dresser as Master Soo pulled out the last chest. It was smaller than the others were, for he was able to hold it in his palm. Unlike the others, this one did not have a lock but it did have the symbol for water on top. This box held the true water pendant that Nemesis and Carnage came for.

Closing the secret passage, he laid back in bed, sleep calling him from his old age. As he drifted, Master Soo knew that the four young teens sleeping from exhaustion, their life will never be the same.

_'Tomorrow, I must tell them. I just pray that they are ready.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Thanks Garucca-Lover24 for wanting to review all the time!**

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Master Soo's House

Meeting Room

Abyo, Ching, Garu and Pucca all sat on their knees, a pillow under them as they waited for Master Soo to enter the room. The four teens where in the meeting room, each dressed in clothes that one of the maidens had left them.

After being lead to the kitchen to eat breakfast, another maiden brought them here and told them to wait. No one spoke a word to each other, not even Abyo himself. Each was thinking about what happened last night. Why did Ring-Ring and Tobe attack Master Soo after they disappeared two years ago? Why were they glowing? If they could, do all that with _no_ control, why couldn't they do any of it _with _control?

Abyo sat at the far right; he was wearing a tight-fitting red shirt, black sweatpants that hugged his waist and ankles, a red ribbon tied around his waist and a pair of black slip on shoes. His eyes kept moving back and forth. Worried about what was going to happen to him and his friends as millions of questions raced in his thoughts.

Ching sat next to Abyo, worried at the silence that came from their ever-chattered box friend. She was wearing a pure white dress, which fluffed out a little as it reached her mid-thighs, white ribbons tied around both of her wrist, long silver leggings and ankle length white boots. Ching's usual pigtails were now in two braids, a style she stopped wearing a long time ago.

For the first time, Pucca actually wanted to say something, anything really but the tension around the room said other wise. She was wearing a two tune blue shirt that was light blue on top fading into a dark blue, a dark blue ribbon tied around her neck, black short shorts and dark blue knee-high boots. Instead of her usual hairstyle, her hair was back in two odangos.

Out of the four, Garu was the only one that wasn't too bothered about what happened. If he was able to do all that _without_ much thought, than what else could he do _with_ thought? It excited him in a way but hoped it didn't bring any dishonor. He shivered at the thought that he was so close to actually killing someone with his bare hands. Will not his bare hands but the fact of the matter was still the same. Garu was close to taking someone's life away.

He was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt, black sweatpants that hugged him at his waist and ankles and a pair of black slip on shoes. His hair was in its usual hairstyle but this time, he had a dark green ribbon holding it in place.

As Master Soo finally walked in, all heads turned to him and followed until he sat in front of the teens. If anyone knew the answer to what had happen, it was Master Soo himself. They waited as he looked at each one of them, wondering what was going through his mind.

It was just a theory that Master Soo came up with, but if Garu and his friend's aura changed into a color of an element, Earth had chosen its new protectors. The fact that Shadow Master's children had come seemed to have awakened their true self. He just wished for there to be another way. Clearing his throat, Master Soo spoke.

"As promised, I will tell you who came here and what they wanted. I will also tell you why each of you controlled an element last night and what part you play." The teens held their breath. "The names of the two villains that attacked last night were not Ring-Ring and Tobe that you know, in fact, their true names are Nemesis and Carnage. Those two are powerful mages of the dark arts that the Earth has ever seen."

"_Psh,_ powerful mages? Ha! We beat them with ease!" Abyo said with a sarcastic tone.

"That may be, but it was because they had no idea that you four where here. _No_ one knew that you four were here. If they did, the outcome would have been very different."

"Master Soo what do you mean by 'no one knew we were here' and if that wasn't really Tobe and Ring-Ring, what happen to them?"

"Please let me finish. For me to answer your questions, I must tell you the story of our village form a long time ago."

Master Soo waved his staff in the air, forming images around them and causing the girls to cling to the boys arms tightly. "A thousand years ago, our village was located in South Korea and during that time, Earth was in an eternal darkness ruled by none other than Shadow Master along with his two children, Nemesis and Carnage."

Pucca and Ching hid behind the boys as an image of flame and fire surround them. While sounds of battle cries rang though the air. "At first, there where groups that fought against them, never losing hope that one day, we would be free. Atlas, the people's hope began to wither as years passed."

Images of people suffering replaced the flames but then, the four had to shield their eyes as a bright light came forth. "That is, until the Element Warriors, four warriors who were from different parts of the world came forth and challenged Shadow Master himself."

They stood in wonder as each bright figure engulfed by an element: earth, water, fire and air. "They were masters of Water, Fire, Earth and Air. After a long and tiring battle, the four warriors won and sealed Shadow Master away forever, deep inside a cave."

Pucca shook as she watch the dark figure fall into a deep and dark abyss, the loud scream echoing in her mind. Next, an image of four amulets came forth, each representing an element. "In doing so, four amulets were formed. They were the keys to releasing him but to do so, the amulets must be place in a current order: Earth, Air, Fire and Water."

Lastly, an image with Master Soo with three others each held an amulet in their hands. "I, along with my three friends, was chosen to guard the amulets until Earth needed them once again. I took mine and with the new powers I was given, teleported our village here. Hiding us in this enchanted forest that no human could get though."

With a flick of his wrist, the images disappeared and the room was once again clear.

"Master Soo, why is it, that we never heard of this story before? What does this have to do with us," Ching asked.

"Legend has it, that the Element Warriors have been reincarnated over the years. Some would claim that they were one of the reincarnations of Earth's once protectors. Those claims could be true, for you see; those who would make such claims had abilities just like you four. The thing was, never has _all_ four of the protectors been reincarnated at the same time, until now. I strongly believe that you four are the reincarnations of Earth's protectors. I also believe that the world is once again, in grave danger and that is the reason why all four of you are here."

Not one teen spoke as the newfound information slowly started to sink in. The story didn't answer much but instead, it just added to the list of unanswered questions. How does all this exactly involve any of them? If they _are_ the reincarnations of the Element Warriors, why did no one know? Why wisent Shadow Master destroyed instead of locking him away? Were they not strong enough at the time? So many questions and it felt like they weren't going to have time for it all to be answered. Nor did it feel like, anyone knew the answers to their questions.

Garu and Pucca looked at Master Soo as the same questions formed in mind. Master Soo could only hang his head low as the answer to their questions reminded him of another lost.

"Tobe and Ring-Ring are no longer in control of their bodies. Instead, Nemesis and Carnage has taken over until they could regain their own. As for why they came, it means, that my vision were correct. They now have three of the four."

"Master Soo, you said you moved the village here, so eh what exactly _are_ you?"

He laughed at the question. He didn't mean to revile his own secret but there was no going back now. Whipping a tear from his eye, he looked at the young heroes. "I'm not a man nor am I a spirit. In truth, I am nothing more than a servant waiting for the day he may rest a long and peaceful sleep. As I said, my friends and I accepted to protect the charms with our life. I am afraid though, I am the only one left now."

A sad smile appeared on his face. The thought of never seeing his old friends hurt him but they finally received the one thing they all wanted, rest. One day, maybe he too, could join them.

"So, what? Now we go out and fight them! We weren't even in control of our actions last night! Let alone knowing we could actually control an element! How do you expect us to go and fight? Plus, we have never even heard of Shadow Master and his little lackeys! You think that just because we can control an element, we were once some dead person that lived over a thousand years ago!"

Abyo jumped from his seat, his jaw clapped shut; his blue eyes were in a slit as they glared at Master Soo. Ching reached out a small hand to him and pulled him down, calming him by giving him a tight hug and whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Abyo, I am sorry that I didn't know sooner," Master Soo spoke after some time. "I wish I could have seen it sooner and told you then. Maybe you could have been ready but that is not the case. Please believe me when I say that just because you can control fire, it doesn't mean that all it does is cause destruction. There is more to that, but only you can find out your true power. This goes for the rest of you too. There's more to your powers than from what you see."

With that said, Master Soo made a movement with his hands and four maidens came in the room with the four black chests. Each chest was place in front of the young teens.

"Inside these chest, is something that once belong to you. What's inside, no one knows for only the warriors could open the box. Since I am the protector of the last charm, they left whatever is inside here, so I may look after them as well. Now, I am only returning what is rightfully yours."

Grabbing the chest, the teens held it in their hands. Wondering how they could open the chest. Abyo, Ching and Garu tried to pull the top open with all their strength, but to no avail. As her friends struggled on opening their chest, Pucca just studied her box until her dark purple eyes traveled to the lock, a lock with a water symbol.

As if on instinct, she placed a hand over the lock and with a deep breath, Pucca cleared her mind. A dark blue aura appeared around her, as all eyes watched with wonder. Opening her eyes, they were once again glowing like the first time and when she removed her hand from the lock, it revealed a glowing symbol as well. Taking a finger, she lightly touched the symbol and a small _pop_ rang throughout the room.

"How did you do that," Ching asked while wondering if it would work for her.

Pucca's face turned a tad pink from the attention she was getting. She just shrugged her shoulders not knowing how she should answer the question.

Garu, Abyo and Ching nodded to one another, each placing a hand over their symbol and relaxed the mind. They felt themselves glow once again and repeating the process, each rewarded with a small _pop_. Happily, they each looked at the same time, to only see handles of weapons.

Ching pulled out two white handles with small silver swirls that seemed to belong to a Two-handed Claymore from the 16th century of Scotland. Garu pulled out a dark brown handle with green vines wrapping around, his looked like it belong to a 16th century Zweilhaender from Germany. Abyo pulled out a bright red handle with blue, yellow and orange designs of flames going around, he realized that it was a 16th century Flamberge from Germany. Pucca was the only one that was a little different from the others. She pulled out two dark blue handles with light green waves forming around it, a 16th century Japanese Tanto.

They gave Master Soo a puzzled look but all he did was chuckle and moved his hand forward as if he was telling them to try to figure it out. Thinking about how they opened the chest, they thought it could work for their weapons. Concentrating on the handles, they suddenly felt their energy being drown from them. Opening their eyes, they gasp. Blades made from their own power were glowing brightly at them. Instantly, each of them dropped their weapons and as they did, they blades died out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Abyo screamed from shock or terror, he wasn't sure which to feel.

Master Soo walked down towards the young teens, smiling at the astound faces. He remembers being in the same position as them, years and years ago. The benefit of becoming the guardian of the water pendant was he was able to control water. As long as he had the water pendent around his neck that is. Another thing the pendants were able to do, to help the guardian when they need it the most. That was why he ran towards the river in the forest. He wanted the villains to believe that he had it on him, when it really was just the copy. Master Soo, in a way, was thankful that these teens did follow him and came to help. If it wasn't for them, he knew he wouldn't be standing here today.

Picking up one of the handles in front of him, Master Soo twirled it around. This was the first time he had seen the weapons in a long time. He should have known that the Warriors would have left him in charge with their weapons as well.

"These are the very same weapons that your past life used to defeat Shadow Master and his army. No one knows where they came from but it has been said that the warriors were able to forces their energy into the handles and draw forth a blade. The stronger the will, the stronger the blade. In all my years, never have I thought that I would see such a weapon up close."

Master Soo held the handle out to its new and pervious owner Abyo. The young man grabs the handle with a shaky hand and forces his energy for the blade to emerge. This time, Abyo was ready and actually studied his blade, red and orange ran through the broad sword as the edges had small flames sparking from the sides. Standing up, Abyo tested the sword out only to be stop by Garu's weapon.

Smirking the two began to fight with their new weapons. Clashes of red and green lit the room. Abyo was surprised that his weapon couldn't beat Garu's weapon. From what Abyo could tell, his own blade looked as if it was fire itself while Garu's looked like it was nothing but vines. As they clashed together for one last time, both skidded into a stop and smiled. Drawing back their energy, they held empty handle once again. Turning, they saw everyone in the room smiling back at them. Clearing his throat, Master Soo waited for the two to return to their seats so he may ask them one question. His eyes shined with hope as he looked at every one of them.

"Will you accept your destiny and save Earth one last time? Or will you turn your backs and never look back?"

Garu felt his friend's eyes land on him as if _he_ was the one that had to answer for them. Looking at each of their faces, he wasn't so sure. Could he really risk his friend's life? Garu knew that whatever he says right here, his friends would follow him. Standing up, he looked at their Master Soo and his friends and back again. He felt a soft, small hand hold his own rough and large hand. He knew who it was but either way, Garu gripped her hand back.

Garu turned his head and saw her purple eyes shinning back at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks by his reaction. Could he really put her through this? Could he really put them all through this... again? Looking at her eyes, he saw that they held determination and the will to help others. His onyx eyes looked over to Ching and Abyo, seeing the same thing in their eyes. Smiling, he faced Master Soo and nods.

* * *

A few hours later, every villager in Sooga was standing in front of the Master Soo's home. Watching as Garu, Pucca, Abyo and Ching stood behind Master Soo. For some reason, the four kids that they grown to know, seemed different. The air-filled with questions. Why were they all here? What did Master Soo want to talk to them? Why were there children standing behind him? Above all, what in the world was going on? Holding his hands up, Master Soo asked for silence. As he waited for everyone to settle down, Master Soo cleared his throat to begin.

"Last night, we had an invasion while everyone slept." Gasps rang through out the crowd. Questions were going around as some asked out aloud. Raising his hands in the air again, Master Soo continued with his speech.

"With the help of these four heroes, the fiends ran away," the crowd, cheered as they shouted the young ones names. "BUT that does not mean they will not come back! The fiends were Nemesis and Carnage themselves, in the forms of Tobe and Ring-Ring!"

The cheering died down at the names. Fear now replaced the older villager's eyes as the young began to wonder who they were. "For those that do not know, Nemesis and Carnage, they are powerful mages of the dark arts, children of the very fiend that ruled over our world over a thousand years ago! Shadow Master! They wanted the water pendent and that can only mean one thing. The two are only one step away from releasing their father from his eternal prison."

Again, the crowd went into an uproar. Everyone was talking over one another as they desperately tried to have their questions answered. Distressed filled the air; men tried looking strong for the women and the elderly as the women pulled their little ones close.

Stories been told about the Last Battle, passed down from generation to generation. Over time, the story became just that, a story but now, if it was all real, why were there children standing next to Master Soo himself? Now, hearing this news, the villagers grew angry and concerned for what was going to happen next. It couldn't mean that the four children they all helped raise were going to stop all of this.

"No! You can't send them! They are still children Master Soo! Please send our strongest warriors instead!"

The pleas of the villagers pained Master Soo heart. For he had felt the same way but there was no one else that were capable to do the task that is at hand. There wasn't even time to train them but then again, that was his fault. Master Soo blinded himself to the signs that were around him. Deep down, he knew that they would come to the village but he didn't want to believe it.

He wanted the young ones to live a full and happy life. A normal life but life was never normal for Garu and his friends. With every fiber of his body, he knew that they were Earth's protectors and one day, Earth would need them once again. With deep sorrow, Master Soo held back his tears and stood tall and strong for his village.

"You know I can not allow that. They understand and are ready to accept their density." He turns to the four teens and gives them a half-hearted smile before turning back around. "Today, they must leave and go on their quest."

With that, Master Soo ignored the sudden outburst and walked towards Pucca. With a sad smile, he takes out a small black box with a water symbol and gently places it in her tiny hand. Pucca gave him a confused look as she opened the lid and let out a gasp.

There sitting inside, was the water amulet itself.

With a shaky hand, she pulls out the pendent that which been carefully guarded all these years. Looking up, Pucca stared into the old man's eyes. The question was obvious, why.

"Because my dear, it belongs to you. I was only holding on to it, until you were ready. I hope that it will help you in your quest. Protect it with your life and once you find the others, you will know what to do. I am sorry but there is nothing left for me to tell you. I don't even know where I should tell you to begin looking. I just hope that help will come and guide you though your journey."

Pucca nods, hooks the pendent around her neck and then tucks it under her shirt. Looking at her friends, they each gave him a finally hug. Promising him that they will return one day. Walking away, they each went home to say good-bye and pack their bags for the travel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the review Garucca-Lover24! Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

Chapter Five

Her feet felt like cement as she slowly walked back to her home for the last time. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up. Pucca wasn't sure how long she'll be gone but she wanted to remember every detail on her home before stepping inside. Reaching the door, she slowly opened it and walked in. Pucca was face to face with her three uncles, tears feeling each of their eyes. Quickly, they ran and embraced their only niece with one last hug. Neither wanted to let go of her.

"We are so proud of you Pucca. And we know your parents are proud as well," Uncle Ho told her as his voice cracked.

She sobbed into their embrace even more. These were the only parent figures that she had ever known. Both her parents died when she was young and her uncles took her in and raised her, as they very own daughter. They slowly pulled away from the hug and Pucca looked at each of her uncles. Father Time was slowly taking away their once youth, replacing it with slight wrinkles form over the years.

Each of her uncles once black hair slowly faded it into gray, although she wasn't sure about Uncle Ho, since he was always bald for as long as she could remember. Uncle Linguini still had the top of his head bald while leaving the back in a single braid; the only difference was that his hair reached his shoulder blades now. Uncle Dumpling seemed to have changed the most to her. His once full set of hair was gone; now, he was bald on top but had a full set of hair gray around his head.

Memories of the past flew by and each one brought more tears than they other did. This was her home for so long now, Pucca never thought about what she would do once she left. Not once, did it cross her mind and yet, here she was. Standing in the living room, telling her uncles good-bye as fresh tears came pouring down her face. Her uncles knew, she knew, they all knew that she may or may not be coming back home. The unwanted thoughts hung over their heads, like a ghost that wouldn't leave.

A faint meow was by her foot. Looking down, Pucca saw Yani staring right back at her. Picking her up, she gave her cat a soft and gentle hug while Yani purred and licked her face. Even her cat knew she may not be coming back but she couldn't think about that. Pucca had to be strong and not think about what could be. She nuzzled her face into the soft and warm pink fur of her cat as she fought back more tears. Looking at her uncles again, she saw Uncle Dumpling walking over to the couch and picked up a bag. He smiles as he hand it over to her and watched as she placed it over her shoulder. Placing one final kiss on Yani's head, Pucca placed her back on the floor.

"We already packed your bag for you. Everything that you need is inside here. Please, Pucca come back to us safe." Dumpling's lips shrived as he talked and tears filled his eyes once again.

She didn't hear the door open and close, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her and she didn't even notice a black cat purring next to her. She _did_ feel an arm wrap around her thin waist and pulled her close to a strong and sturdy body. Looking up, she saw Garu looking up ahead and staring right at her uncles. Her uncles smiled a happier smile on the sight of him.

"Will you take care of our Pucca, Garu," Uncle Linguini asked him. "She means the world to us."

Garu just looked at each of them and nodded his head as he held her even closer. He knew what she meant to _everyone_ in the village. Garu would protect her with his life if he had too. Her uncles each bowed their heads to them before giving Pucca one last hug and one last kiss on her forehead. They told Garu that they would watch over his cat Mio for him. With that, Garu turned around and with her still in his grip, walked out of her once home.

The villagers stood outside, some crying well others telling them to come home safe. Pucca looked up ahead to see Ching and Abyo already waiting for them at the entrance. Each of them had a bag over their shoulder.

Ching was crying slightly as her father gave her ring that no doubt belonged to her belated mother before embracing him in one final hug. Abyo was hugging his father as well, while his dad smoothed out Abyo's hair. It was hard on all of them.

They knew what they were doing and they knew that there was a chance that neither of them may come back to their beloved home. Even Won was sad at leaving but the dedicated chicken wasn't going to let his friends face death itself without him.

Standing tall, Pucca took in a deep breath as she took one last look at Sooga Village. Her home, their home. All the while wondering, if she would ever see them again. Feeling Garu tighten his grip, she looked up into his onyx black eyes. He knew how she felt right now, like her; Garu had no parents.

Memories of finding a twelve-year-old Garu in the forest, him living alone with his cat Mio but the villagers had taken care of him. They were like a second family to him and leaving like this hurt him just as much. Pucca and Garu were both sure that Ching and Abyo felt the same as well. Despite the fact both of them still had their parents, even if was just their dads. The villagers still treated them kindly.

She smiled up at him and looked behind to see that both Ching and Abyo were waiting for them. Taking another deep breath of air, Pucca walked over to them and smiled. She was strong and if her friends could do this, than she could too. Pucca had to remind herself that this wasn't the first time she went out on an adventure. Reaching out, she placed a hand over her amulet and felt calmed. As if, it was soothing her of her worries.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Element Warriors where not even a quarter through Avokigahara Forest. Garu decided that they should stop for the night and make camp. With a single thought, both Abyo and Garu both managed to make a campfire for them. Pucca and Ching came closer to the fire and laid out their sleeping bags.

A pot that Pucca's uncles had packed for her was over the roaring fire; cooking soup for their dinner. She looked up into the sky as she watched the stars from above shining brightly at them. Pucca was using her abilities to stir the soup, wanting to get in as much protects as she could before they reached Carnage and Nemesis. That is, whenever her and her friends meet them again.

Looking over, Abyo was busy next to her, helping her rise or lower the temperature of the fire. Ching was sitting on her sleeping bag and looking at the sky but she couldn't find Garu. Nodding to Abyo to keep an eye on the soup, Pucca got up and began to look for him. She knew that when he was in a deep thought, Garu would climb the highest tree and look out. Garu wouldn't have gone to far from the campsite so she picked a tree and began to climb. Reaching the top, she looked around until she saw what she was looking for.

Years of chasing seemed to be finally paying off for her. After she figured out he hide in trees to get away form her, Pucca started to study the trees around her. She knew that an oak tree is part of the beech family and that an ash tree is part of the olive family. Pucca also knew that Garu favorite tree to hide in was a Bloodgood Maple tree. She wasn't sure why though, it could be that the tree itself reaches thirty feet or it could just be the name. Hoping from tree to tree, she came to the tree she needed. It was a little taller than the rest so she did had to climb a little more but she didn't mind one bit. Reaching the top, she saw Garu lost in thought. His eyes fixed on the clear night sky, never blinking.

She was astonished to see how quickly he was able to manipulate the tree, after only knowing of his powers for twenty-four hours. Some of the branches had moved so that he was able to lean against them without worrying about falling out. There were also some branches in front of him, blocking the viewers view from below but allowing him to see what was around him. It looked like the tree itself was a small bench.

Pucca looked over to the open view and thought about how breath taking the view was. The Sea of Forest looked beautiful from where they were, even though she and her friends knew how many had died here in this forest. However, it did worry her that Garu didn't even make any movements indicating that he knew she was with him.

_'Maybe he didn't hear me come up?'_

Pulling herself up from where she was hanging, she sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. Garu didn't jump but he didn't look at her either. He just stared on into the night. Pucca knew whatever he was thinking about, he needed to clear his mind. Closing her eyes, she pulled her hand back and laid it on her lap. She didn't place her head on his shoulders or even wrapped her arms around his. She just sat there and listened to the sound of the forest.

Garu had to admit to himself, it was nice knowing that she wasn't clinging to him as she normally would but at the same time, he missed it as well. His eyes glanced over to Pucca and saw that she too, was looking at the sky. The way the full moon shined on her, some how made it looked like she was glowing. She was breath taking and he didn't want to look away for even a second. Although, it did puzzle him that she was able to find him at all. Pushing the thought away, he looked back at the sky and felt a little more at ease.

* * *

"Do you think the two of them are okay by themselves?" Ching looked back behind her and than at Abyo again.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are fine Ching." His eyes were on the stemming soup. "Ahh, Ching…" Her eyes locked on him. "How do I know when the soup is done?"

He gave a low chuckle as she rolled her eyes at him. Walking over to him, Ching sat down next to him and went to grab the spoon from his hand. Their hands brushed against each other and Ching blush as she pulled away. Abyo just laughed some more and grabbed her hand, pretending he didn't see how red her face became.

"Here." He gently placed the spoon in her open hand.

She gave him a weak smile and went to check on the soup. Claming that it was done, she was surprise to see Abyo with two bowls. Carefully this time, Ching made sure that their hands didn't touch as she grabbed the bowls.

"For Won too."

She looked to see him holding another bowl but before she could do anything, he placed it in her hand. His hand lingered over her hand longer than needed. She just looked up in blue eyes and nothing but how she could stare at them forever came to mind.

"I'll be over there if you need me." Abyo smiled and walked away. Leaving Ching to figure on what just happened between them.

* * *

Light shined through the darkness of the forest, as Garu and Pucca came closer to the campsite. The two saw the others already eating away at the soup as they told memories, laughing from time to time.

As Pucca served herself and Garu a bow, Abyo spoke up.

"Garu, do you know where we are going? I mean, we don't even know where Nemesis and Carnage are hiding?"

He placed his bowl down and gazed at his friends. He was just as clueless as the rest but one thing was for sure, to keep anyone from over hearing them, they should call Nemesis and Carnage by the names of the bodies they took over.

Abyo, Ching and Pucca agreed with him.

"Will I don't know about you guys but Garu's right, we should call them Ring-Ring and Tobe and as for where we should go, I don't think talking about it would help right now." All eyes fall on to Ching as she took another sip of her soup before continuing her statement. "We just found out why we are the reincarnation of the Element Warriors and that it is our duty to protect the earth as well. We are now on a dangerous quest to find and receive the other amulets that been stolen. Plus, we don't even know if we will be coming back at all. So I say, lets finish dinner and go to sleep. There was much to take in today and now, we need our rest. In the morning, we will discuses where to next. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and spent the rest of the night, laughing and joking about the past.

Garu waited for his comrades to fall asleep before getting out of his sleeping bag and walking over to a near by tree. With his back leaning against it, Garu slid down towards the ground to sit down; his legs bend up with his arms on top and his head resting on them. Part of him thought this was a bad idea and that they should turn back. They didn't even know where they should go, much less how they were going to pay for supplies. It wasn't as if the four of them had an endless supply of money on hand. He knew this quest was placing him and his friends in danger but if they were the reincarnation of Earth's protectors, than this is nothing new.

Frustrated, Garu ran his hand through his hair as he tired to think of ways to help him and his friends. Where the enemy would must likely hide away. More importantly, if the fiends were trying to free their father, than they knew where Shadow Master's prison lies. From what he could remember, Master Soo said that the Warriors knew the location. With means, Ring-Ring and Tobe must have found the hiding place. Were as, Garu and his friends had no idea where to look.

With Pucca caring around the true water pendent, they had to be even extra careful now. One wrong move and Tobe or Ring-Ring, maybe both, could find them and steal it away. Garu let out an aggravated growl as he felt a headache coming along. He knew that if anything happened to Abyo, Ching and Pucca, he could never forgive himself.

Closing his eyes, Garu pulled his head up and leaned it against the tree. Breathing in slowly and exhaling slowly before he felt someone's hand on him again. Opening one eye, he looked over to see Pucca sitting next to him.

Concern written on her face, as her eyes looked him over, trying to see if he was all right. Garu gave her a small smile, trying to ease her worries. Gratefully, Pucca returned the smile but they both knew that she didn't buy his act. He was never able to hide his emotions when it came to her and yet, she never caught on that he liked her as well. It always made him laugh on how naive she was at times.

Her face expression changed as she moved her eyes to their sleeping bags before bring them back to him. Wondering why he was not asleep with the others.

He didn't want to trouble her with his worries. Garu was sure that she had her own worries to deal with. Instead, he smiled as he shook his head, showing that his body was not accepting to fall asleep any time soon. Looking at her, he gave her a questioning look as well, wondering why _she_ was up.

A sad smile appeared saying all that he needed to know. She couldn't sleep too. Pucca looked at the sky before looking at him again. It was then that Garu knew how serious she was about all of this. She was going to stand by his side to the bitter end and most likely, so was Abyo and Ching.

As much as he wanted that, Garu shook his head at her. He couldn't ask them to go though this. Than again, he didn't have a choice in the matter. The four of them had to end this together. He sighed at that thought but looked at Pucca.

She could see he was confused and didn't know what to do. She could see he was worried that they might not make it. For the first time, Pucca was able to see what Ching told her just yesterday, Garu showing his true emotions.

Pucca looked back at sky before answering. She felt the same way but for some reason, she knew that they would find the answers to their questions. She just didn't know how though. Her face returned to his and gave him just that. She gave him an answer that showed she was confident that things would work out but she just doesn't know how. All they had left was to hope for the best.

She got up, dusted herself off and held out a hand towards Garu. Gesturing that they needed to get some rest. A long day waited for them and it would do them no good if they didn't sleep. Smirking, Garu reached for her hand and allowed her to help him up from the ground.

When she let go and started to head towards the others, Garu pulled her back to him. This time, _he_ was the one giving _her_ a hug. Stunned by the sudden embrace but she quickly recovered, returning the favor. She felt him kiss the side of her head and move his face near her ear. The boldness he was showing made her shiver with glee but she didn't act upon it. All she did was stand there and hugged him back while part of her wanted to kiss him right there.

Garu pulled away and walked back to the campsite, leaving a blushing Pucca behind. Shaking her head, Pucca face was warm and red from his sudden embrace and brave actions. She wasn't sure how to take it but it made her happy still. The message loud and clear, he would protect her with his own life.

Garu showing some interest to her made her doleful. With the task in hand, it didn't matter if Garu cared for her or not. The two didn't have time to be romantic now. They had to protect the world first and maybe, after all is done and over with, maybe just maybe, her and Garu could finally be together like she has always wished for.

As her gazed went back to the camp, she notices that the fire had died out and this time, she saw that Garu went to sleep as well. Smiling, Pucca went back to her sleeping bag as well. She was tired from the long day and her mind wouldn't stop spinning from dramatic change in the last forty-eight hours. If they were the reincarnation of the Element Warriors, than why don't they remember any of it? Did they have to do something, see something or even say something to trigger their memories?

Sleep was finally taking over and before darkness came and filled her vision, Pucca wasn't sure but she thought that she heard something. A voice, a whisper that sounded far but close, familiar but foreign. Falling further into the darkness that came with sleep, Pucca didn't think much about it. Instead, she allowed herself to fall into the restful slumber that her body was begging.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks you to Garucca-Lover24, PeppermintPwnage and Penguinluver444! I don't mean to make the chapters long, it just happens. I'll keep an extra look out for my grammar and spelling errors. However, I think I got them all in this one, not sure though.**

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong.**

**Declaimer: I do notown Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Pucca tossed and turned as she slept that night. She dreamt that she was running from something but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she couldn't find her friends and she was running in a dark forest. Bright light was shinning at the end but before she could reach it, she woke up.

Breathing heavily, she looked around the camp sight. The cool wind nip at her skin covered in sweat, sending a shiver down her spine. Sun light was starting to break through the night sky and the thought of sleep had left her mind.

Getting up, she walked over to a river close by. Hopping that splashing some water on her face would calm her nerves. Kneeing down by the bank, she cupped her hands and wet her face. The cold water felt good on her heated face as she tried to reply her dream.

She couldn't figure out where she was other then she was running in a dark forest. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought about the sound of footsteps running after her. Her body trembled as she remembered the sinister laugh form her chaser as she ran. She shook at the thought again. If only she was able to reach that light. For a reason unknown to her, she knew that she would be safe once she was there.

The sound of a trig snapping in half caused her to whip her head around. Pucca's eyes locked on to Abyo's smiling face. Relaxing, she smiled at him as she waved. Giving him a welcoming and a good morning smile.

He walked over and sat next to her, legs shocking in the cool water. Pucca looked at Abyo and asked in her own way if he slept well.

"Nah, actually I had a strange dream. I was running in this dark forest and I couldn't find you guys but something or someone was chasing after me. When I looked ahead of me, I saw this bright light but before I could reach it, I woke up."

Pucca's eyes grew wide when he told her his dream. She had the same dream as well. She didn't know what to say when he asked what his dream meant.

"Were did you put the water pendant?" She looked at him strangely but answered anyways by pulling the amulet out from under her shirt, where she kept it hidden as it hung around her neck. She gave him a questionable look, all the while unaware of the scenery changing around her into something dark and corrupt.

He smiled but it wasn't the same smile that she was use to. This one was wicked. This one was evil. His eyes began to change from his naturally blue ones to pitch black. His hair began to change as well. No longer was it his short cut black hair but now, he had long black horns that curved at the top. His skin turned a grey sickly color with rotting flesh actually began to fall from his body. Pucca's eyes widen with fear as his smile grew wider, showing her his sharp and yellow decaying teeth. Letting out a dry, emotionless laugh, he lounged towards her as she released a terrifying scream as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. Looking around, she saw her friends around her, each looking at her with a worried look. Sitting up, she clung to Garu. She hugged him tightly as she began to sob and tremble uncontrollable in his arms. As he pulled her in tightly, smoothing her hair as he did his best to comfort her.

Pucca wanted to tell them about her dream but it had been so long since she spoke a full sentence she just let Garu held her close. Even though the nightmare kept replying in her mind as she shook and tears fall once again. The dream felt so real that she can remember the awful smell from the demon. The smell was so foul that no words could even begin to describe it. She could still feel the cuts that were on her arms and chest as its claws tried to tear the amulet from her neck.

"Pucca, what is that you are holding?" Ching pointed to Pucca's clench hand.

They all looked to see something brown and dirty sticking out of her left hand. Opening her hand to reveal the object, Pucca screamed and dropped it. It was a torn piece of fabric but what terrified her was that it was the same fabric in her dreams. The same fabric she was able to take from the demon's shirt as she tried to protect herself.

With shaking hands, she pulled up one of her long sleeves and her eyes grew wide. Cuts and scratches she received from her dream were actually on her arms. Her nightmare was real. She really was attack and if she didn't wake up, what would have become of her? Would she even be sitting here? Or would she be died?

"Pucca? Pucca, why are you hurt? Where did you get this fabric? Answer us Pucca!" Abyo demanded, fear for one of his childhood friends health.

All she could do was look at them. Her face, her eyes said it all.

Her nightmare was real.


	8. Chapter 7

**Please don't go easy on me. Give me the good and the bad so that I may improve on my writing skills and better the story. Thank you for all that has been reviewing! It makes me happy knowing everyone enjoying my story.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters that will make their appearances.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Two weeks has passed since Pucca's attack, by now the group was coming to the end of the forest. A long and tiring trip and they where coming close to a town. At least, they hoped there was a town at the end. The sun beaming down on them and since the clearing had cleared up; it was hitting them head on.

Abyo wiped sweat from his brow as he ran his fingers through his now damp hair. He was tired, hungry and as he went to take a swig of water to only find it empty, he was now thirsty. "Are we out of the woods yet? It's _so_ fuckin' hot!"

Taking the last drop from his container, Garu too, finished off his drink as well. Looking up a head, he tired to see how further they had to go but he wasn't sure. Apparently, he wasn't the only one as Ching piped up.

"I think we are close to a town Abyo, but I'm not sure."

The answer clearly wasn't good enough for Abyo as he began to grumble and complain about the heat. Ignoring him, the group continued on their walk. When midday came, Ching figured it was a good time to stop and relax. Finding a place to sit under the shade, the teens collapsed on the ground. Each wishing for it to rain, so that the cold water can cool down their burning skin.

The sound of rustling startled the sleeping teens. Each of them reached for their weapons, ready to attack if needed. Their eyes scanned the area around them, slowly taking in their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but still, they kept looking. Braches moved from up above and Garu nodded towards his friends. Slipping away unnoticed, Abyo disappeared towards the source of the rattling while the others continued with the look out.

Screaming engulfed the quite forest as the three looked up above. The voice was female but they knew it didn't belong to Abyo, though the squeal was close enough to his whenever he ripped his shirt off.

The tree they stood next to rustled and shocked as Abyo and the unknown female fought about. Moving away, they watched as the two fall from the very top of a twenty feet tall tree. Abyo held on to the stranger, taking the impact from each branch he hit on the way down. The two hit the ground with a loud thud while a cloud of dirt covered the bodies. All was silent.

Coughing and waving their hands in front of them, the dust started to clear up, giving them a view of the two bodies.

"_ABYO_!"

Ching rushed towards the boy's fallen body. He was under the stranger's body, probably trying to cushion her fall. Not giving much detail to the female, she moved the body off Abyo and looked him over. Blood was leaking from the cuts on his arms and legs while a little blood was oozing from the top of his hair, making his already black hair even darker. His left leg bent in an old angle, showing that it was in deed broken. While his right arm lay limp to his side, clearly disconnect from the impact. What caught her eye the most was a large tree branch sticking out from his right side as blood slowly poured out.

With a shaking hand, Ching placed two fingers on his neck. Ching felt his pulse but faintly…and it was fading fast. Looking over to Pucca, Ching's eyes begin to water. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. They couldn't leave him there but they couldn't move him either. If she tried to pull the branch out, it would only cause more harm than good. Ching was lost for words as she kneed by his head, stroking his hair.

Pucca kneed on the other side of Abyo. Garu followed, after making sure the girl was alive and safely tied up, sitting her up against the tree. She looked from her best friend and than to Abyo. Wishing she could do something to help.

'_Remember what Master Soo said Pucca. You are more than just water. If you truly want to save your friend from death, look deep within yourself.'_

It was the same voice. The same voice she heard on the first night they left Sooga Village. She looked at the scene and came to terms that she had to try. This was Abyo. Her friend of over five years but most importantly, Abyo was someone dear to Ching's heart. Pucca just had to try.

Pucca slowly reached for the branch but Garu stopped her. She looked at him, as he shook his head no. Even so, she pulled her hand from his grip and reached for the branch once more. This time, when she was getting ready to pull, Ching stopped her.

"Pucca, what are you doing? If you pull it out, Abyo is going to die."

Ching's voice shook slightly at the mention of him dying as she looked at his soon to be lifeless body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Pucca staring at her. Her purple eyes full of determination and asking, begging Ching to trust her. Taking a deep breath, all Ching could manage was a simple nod. Nodding in return, Pucca tried for the last time on taking the branch out of Abyo's side.

As she pulled, blood began to pour out quicker and Abyo's face began to pale. Quickly, Pucca placed her hands over his wound and closed her eyes tight, focusing on what the voice said earlier. She felt the same power as before but this time it was different, alive and fresh even. Yet, Pucca kept her eyes shut and brushed aside the new, over-whelming power she felt. She had no time to explore for Abyo's life was on the line.

Ching and Garu watched as Pucca and Abyo began to glow in a bright pale blue light. Slightly covering their eyes, they watched until the light started to fade away. The two were astonished when they saw Abyo healed, not a single cut left behind. Even the gash on his side was gone but it left a scar. Ching's gasped and tears started to fall as she heard Abyo groan and began to stir.

Drained from the amount of energy she lost, Pucca started to fall. Acting quickly, Garu caught her and moved some of her loose hair out of her face. She smiled at him, grateful for the catch while asking though her eyes if she did well. All he did was nod as he smiled at her.

She smiled back as she slowly began to move from his grip. Garu helping her on keeping her balance, Pucca sat up as she saw Abyo in a bone-crashing hug from an over whelming Ching as Won was flapping around them, happy about the outcome. Leaning her head on Garu's shoulder, she began to close her eyes again. Sleep calling for her.

* * *

Pucca looked around her, not knowing where she was. She stood upon a grassy hill, covered in flowers as far as the eye could see. The sky was blue and a light breeze kissed her face, her hair free from its buns was lightly drifting in the air. Purple orbs continued scanning around until she finally stopped at a woman a few feet away from her. Turning in the same direction, Pucca made her way towards the mysterious woman.

The closer she got the more Pucca felt at peace with herself. The woman turned, her mile long silver hair swaying in the air. Her pale blue eyes shined with kindness as she smiled at Pucca and reached out a hand. Stretching her hand out as well, Pucca came closer to her. Just as their hands were about to touch, everything started to fade away. With one final reach, Pucca found herself surrounded in darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing! Please review! Give me the good and the bad so that I may improve on my writing skills and better the story.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Pucca stirred as her eyes slowly opened. Looking around, she notices that the sun was setting and there was now a campfire blooming. Sitting up, she stretched out her sore body, Won flapping and clucking wildly as she disturbed his sleep on her stomach.

"You're up."

She looked towards the sound of the voice and grinned. It was good to see Abyo well and alive once again. Giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, Pucca pulled away from the embrace. Smiling at him, showing how happy she was to see him well again.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that I lived through the fall. When I realize that it was a little girl making the noise, it was too late. Thinking about her safety, I moved under her and held on tight." Smiling, Abyo looked at Pucca. "Though, from what Ching has told me, I have you to thank for that, so thank you Pucca. You truly _are_ a wonderful person to know." He bowed his head while Pucca blushed from embarrassment.

"So what happen? How did you know that you could do that?"

Looking up, Ching stood next to Abyo, her hand running up and down on her arm. Won resting soundly on her head. Garu stood on one foot as the other was bending on the tree, leaning as he did. Both stared at her as they waited for an answer.

She shrugged her shoulders before looking up at them with her dark purple eyes. She opened her mouth but closed it as she looked down. Unlike Garu, she wasn't serious when taking the Vow of Silence as a kid. She only did it, to have something in common with him. On occasions were it was easier to speak than use body language, Pucca would speak. It has been awhile but this was going to be one of the few rare moments when she had no choice but to speak.

"A…voice told me…to remember what Master Soo said, so…I did." Her voice was so soft and low that it was just barely above a whisper. Even to her ears, her voice sounded foreign.

"Wow Pucca! You spoke!"

Ching and Garu rolled their eyes at Abyo, though they couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that Pucca would speak. Walking over to her, Ching kneeled to be eye level with Pucca.

"Pucca, you said you heard a voice, can you describe what the voice sounded like," she asked.

Pucca thought about his question. What _did_ the voice sound like to her? Part of her mind was telling her that she knew who it was but the other part was unsure. All she knew for sure was the voice belonged to a female but it was a female she never met. How she knew this person, Pucca wasn't sure.

"It's a female's voice but I do not know from whom. Although, this is not the first time I have heard her. That would be the night before my attack when I was drifting to sleep but it was so faint, that I did not think twice about it."

Her eyes took on a far off gaze as she tired to pin point the face to the voice. Could it belong to the women in her dream? She was unsure. They others were able to see it in her face that she was unsure on who it was and that, she was done speaking as well. For now, they would leave it alone. If Pucca wasn't worried about it, than they shouldn't be either.

When Abyo stood up and started to walk away, Pucca did the same. She watched as he walks over to a tree and strokes the hair of a young girl. The very one that he had saved from the fall.

No longer was she sitting but lying down on her back. No one stopped him as he placed a wet cloth over her forehead, the girl releasing low and uneven breaths. Pucca figured the child couldn't be more then twelve. Despite the black and white plaid half jacket, Pucca could see that the white half shirt was now torn and covered with dried blood and dirt. Her grey miniskirt looked unharmed but the black leggings now had runs, revealing cuts underneath. Just like the skirt, her black knee high low heel boots seemed fine as well.

Walking over, Pucca gently stroke the young girls blond hair with brown lowlights. She looked at Abyo and saw in his eyes that he felt at fault. That maybe, if he didn't go up in the tree, the little girl wouldn't be hurt. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gave him a light squeeze. He gave her a sad smile, grateful for the comfort.

"Do you think you could help her like you did for me?"

His voice was low but she heard him still. Nodding her head, Pucca repeated the process she did to heal Abyo. For the second time that day, she healed someone. Abyo watched as the girl's breathing became regular and every cut healed without leaving a scar. For the first time since the fall, the group saw the young girl open her eyes. Two big, bright green-grey eyes stared directly at them.

* * *

**Wow, two short chapters in a row. Now, if anyone is wondering what happened to Ring-Ring and Tobe, don't worry, they will appear again. Don't forget to review!**

**Oh yeah, I'm thinking about doing a one shot for Pucca and the gang because we need more stories for this site _buuuuut _I don't have any ideas yet. If you have ideas and you just don't know how to put it in words or don't have an account, let me know. It can be about any couples or characters you want and I'll make sure that I'll give the credit to you in the declaimer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Garucca-Lover24 and Penguinluver444 for reviewing! Please review! I'm begging you! Even if it's something silly and simple as 'nice' or 'eh', I just want to know your take on this story!**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and future characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jumping up in a sitting position, the girl began to panic while franticly looking for a way out. All she could remember was following the four because she felt like she had seen them. Next thing she knew, she was falling out of the tree before everything went black. She did remember a young man wrapping his arms around her as he flips them over so she was on top while they fall. Now she found herself waking up with the same group she was suppose to be following.

Once her eyes locked on to Abyo, she went still. Taking in the features, she imminently knew that he was the same person that saved her but how was he still breathing? They fall twenty feet from the ground, hitting branches as thick as a horse on the way down. If he didn't take all the impact of the fall, she wouldn't be here. How is that he was?

Her eyes scanned him fully and yet she didn't see a single cut or any trace of a bruise. Looking over her own body, she too found nothing and yet, her clothes had new rips that weren't there before. How could she have rip clothing and no cuts or bruises to show for them? Unless, unless her prediction was right! It had to be!

Eyes wide, she really looked at them for the first time. A young man with blue eyes and another with onyx black. A female with green eyes and a chicken resting on her head while the last female's eyes were bright amethyst purple.

It _looked_ like the people from her vision. Two males and two females _and_ they are wondering towards the _beginning_ of the forest. It had to be them but she had to be sure. Thinking about her recent vision, she looked back at the boy who saved her. If she was right, then he should be able to stop her next motive, if not, she hoped she could out run them. Hoping with all hope, she slowly reached the inside of her boot. In one swift movement, she threw her switchblade…directly at him.

Abyo's eyes widen when he saw the blade coming at him and did the first thing that came to mind. He ducked.

Relaxing, he looked to where the blade would hit and his heart dropped. It was heading straight for Ching! He watched with horror as she stood there, frozen with fear and no one was near to pull her out of harms way. The little girls' eyes widen.

'_He wasn't supposed to duck! He was supposed to stop it from harming him!'_

Then, the blade stopped an inch from the green-eyed girl. Her hands were out stretch as a ball of wind formed in front with the blade inside. Ching dropped her hands and as she did, the ball of wind died out and the blade dropped to the ground. Relief washed over her as she dropped to her knees. Won's eyes rolled up and he fainted as his soft white body hit the ground. Ching found herself in Abyo's embrace as he shook from head to toe. Ironically, it was _his_ turn to think he last someone close.

'_Well, that certainly didn't go as planned but at least she is alright. This proves that I was right though! Ha! What until I tell the others!'_

The little girl beamed with pride for finding someone from her vision. Not only that, but also they were the four that would stop the dangers that was coming. Standing up, she was stop by the boy with black eyes. She shrived at his glare as tears began to build up but she refuse to let them fall. He didn't say anything but she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders so hard and he shook her so fast, that she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Pucca saw what was happening and interfered. She knew what the girl did was wrong but what Garu was doing to her was wrong as well. Placing her hands on his, he looked at her. His eyes soften when he looked into hers. The pleading look she gave him was more than enough for him to know what she was aiming at and he didn't like it. Looking between the crying girl and back, he huffed as he released the girl from his grasp. Giving one final look at the crying girl, he walked away and went to check on Ching.

Gently kneeling down, Pucca watched as the child wept. Her heart went out to her. Gently pushing the blond hair form her face, Pucca looked the girl in the eye and gave her a soft smile.

"I didn't mean…to hurt anyone." The girl rubbed her right eye with the palm of her hand. "I just had to be sure that…you were who I thought you were. He was supposed to…to melt the blade from coming at him."

Pucca stopped comforting the child in front of her. The words were replaying in her mind. Looking at the rest of the group it was obvious that they had heard as well. Someone, other than Ring-Ring and Tobe, knew who they were. How was it that a child they never met, knew what they could do?

Garu, Abyo and Ching were watching Pucca comfort the girl and it wasn't until she mentioned what she thought Abyo was supposed to do, did the three started to listen. The world felt like it had stopped as they process the little girl's words. Staring at each other, their eyes met Pucca's and as she turned back to question the young girl, she fall.

Garu tried running over to her but stopped when he saw a dart land in front of him. Taking out his weapon, he looked around as Abyo and Ching stood with him, their weapons ready as well. It was quite and then, it started.

Garu pulled his sword up and knocked a dart that was inches form hitting Ching. The three began to knock dart after dart that came near them. As he knocked another away, Garu tried to see where the attack was coming from. His onyx black eyes caught Ching falling as she was hit with a dart on the side of her neck. Abyo managed to knock some more out of the way but a dart him in the leg and he fall.

Hearing a whistling sound, Garu turned and knocked the dart out of the air. Looking up in the trees, he saw a shadow and than it was gone. Running towards the closet tree, he jumped and stayed still. Slowly and quietly, Garu looked around the area. A movement to his left and he turned his head but there was nothing. Again, there was another movement but to his right. Turning his head, he saw nothing there once again. He heard a sound but it came from behind. Before he could do anything else, he felt the prick of a dart on the back of his neck.

Falling forward, he was able to feel someone catch him before falling out of the tree and than it was black.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I just got caught up with school and family business. Anyways, I left you all with another cliffhanger, again! I've been meaning to say this but if you happen to be a Powerpuff fan, you should check out my other story titled **_Life Song_**! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I just own the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Ring-Ring sat and watched as Tobe pace back and forth as he would growl, curse and punch a random minion every now and than, a routine he had been doing ever since they lost track of the Warriors. It's been over an hour and still, they couldn't find them and now, they were missing a good handful of minions.

Ring-Ring looked at her coated black nails, filing them to a perfect point before she finally grew tired of her brother's pointless pacing. Rolling her eyes, she snapped her fingers and Tobe felt the weight of a two-ton boulder falling on him, breaking in half as it hit his head.

Turning around, he faced his sister with a glare, dusting his now ruined shirt as he did. She didn't flinch and she didn't back down. Ring-Ring just stayed where she sat and stared back at him with emotionless eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that for sweet sister?"

She just shrugged her shoulders at him before returning to her nails. "I was becoming nausea by just staring at you pacing and as much as I _love_ bashing the heads of our minions, we still need them." Ring-Ring looked up from her nails to Tobe. She patted a sit next to her, smirking as she did.

"Come. Sit down. You need to relax. How about, we send some demons to a town and watch as they destroy it to the ground? That always makes you feel better."

Tobe huffed at her suggestion as a bitter laugh came though. "How can I relax when we are still missing one of the amulets? Not to mention, it was _you_ who lost them! _You _were in charge of keeping an eye on them and you screwed _that_ up!"

Each word was venomous as he leaned towards her. Their face were so close, Ring-Ring was able to feel Tobe's hot breath on her face. She twisted her nose with disgust as she pushed him away. Now it was _her_ turn to be furious.

"Don't you _dare_ put the blame on me! Might I add that _you_ had the amulet in your hand when you sent Insomnium, Demon of Nightmares on them! _You_ are at fault just as much as I!" She jabbed a finger with each word to his chest. Sneering and glaring at him just as much as he was doing to her.

Finally, after sometime, Tobe smiled and Ring-Ring returned the favor. They both laughed while their minions cowered in fear. Catching his breath, Tobe walked over to their giant monitor and started to type. Ring-Ring stopped next to him as she looked up on the screen. Pictures and videos flashed about while she waited for a reason.

"I remembered, before Insomnium was forced out of the girl's dream, he placed a tracking on the amulet. With any luck, we can use that to pin point where they went."

Tobe continued with his typing, as Ring-Ring's gaze never left the screen. Finally, the pictures halted at a tree. They scanned the picture but nothing seemed out of place. Growling, Ring-Ring tore her eyes away from the screen as she sent a boulder flying towards a minion, killing him on impact. She turned around and jabbed a finger at Tobe's chest.

"Your demon was wrong! That is not them! He led us to a fuckin' tree dammit!"

Tobe's eyes never left the screen as he spoke. "Perhaps, it's just an illusion. Maybe," he turned his head to look at her, "they are _inside_ the tree."

Ring-Ring looked back at the tree and smiled. "Yes. You might be right and I know just the demon for the job."

Ring-Ring turned around and raised her arms in the air. Wind started to pick up inside the cave as papers flew about. Closing her eyes, she began chanting a spell. A ring appeared a few feet in front of her and a dark purple light came forth. Opening her eyes, she looked directly at the portal.

"Come forth, Cupitor, Huntsmen Demon!"

The lights faded and in its place, a demon kneeling. His skin was dark yellow and dark brown with black tattoos of strange writing covered his legs and arms. Black horns pointed and angled up. A black belt around his waist as it held a sword, a dagger attach to his ankle while he held a bow in his hand.

As Cupitor looked up, his dark almost black green eyes, stared into the eyes of Ring-Ring. "What is the wish that my master and mistress seek?" His voice was loud and clear, completely different from his image.

"Do you see the tree on the screen?" She points over to where Tobe stood and waited for the demon to acknowledge her question. "Find that tree and only that tree. Scan it from top to bottom for any thing out of the ordinary. We have a feeling that what we seek is there."

"As my mistress wishes it, I shall obey. Is there anything else?" Cupitor kept his head down, waiting for further instructions.

Before Ring-Ring could say anything else, Tobe spoke. "Yes there is actually. I want you to go with Insomnium. You may be able to track down what we need but Insomnium well be able to guide you inside without anyone capturing you. I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to go."

Cupitor just nods his head as he waited for his partner. Tobe repeated the same process as his sister did but he called upon Insomnium, Demon of Nightmares. The glowing purple light vanished and in its place, Insomnium was kneeling next to Cupitor.

Insomnium looked up at Tobe with his yellow eyes. "How can I be of assents master?"

"I need you to go with Cupitor and help bring back what we need. You have seen it before. Once Cupitor leads you to where it is, you know what to do," Tobe commanded.

"Yes my master."

"Go now! Don't return until you come back with what we need!" Ring-Ring dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The two demons nodded their head for one finale time and disappeared.

* * *

Ching looked around where she stood. Clouds were everywhere she looked and for a moment, she felt as if she was standing on the clouds themselves. Her hair was softly blowing in the wind, as she looked around and saw a woman standing next to her, smiling.

The newcomer was dressed in a long white dress with short brown hair and bright grey eyes that sparkled in the light. "Ching, it's so nice to finally meet you. You have grown into such a fine young woman."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Ching thought about everyone that she knew but couldn't remember her. "How do you know my name?"

The woman laughed at her questions. "Yes I suppose it is rather strange for me to know you and you having no recognition of who I am." She smiled back at Ching before continuing, "I know you because well, I'm you a thousand years ago that is. My name is Anemone. Give it sometime and you shall remember everything my dear. Now come, we must walk."

Anemone began to walk away and Ching went after her. "Am I the only one that's been having dreams of my past self or are the others been having dreams of theirs as well?"

Anemone looked up and then back at Ching, her smile never leaving. "Yes, that is a question worth pondering. I believe Pucca, that is her name," she looked at Ching and smiled even bigger when she nodded her head, "has been visited by Undine, Pucca's past self, but more in whispers than dreams."

Ching smiled at the thought. Now, everything made sense to her. "It was Undine who told Pucca to look within herself to save Abyo." Ching looked at Anemone who nodded her head. "Does this mean, you'll tell me how to find my true powers too?"

Again, Anemone laughed. "My, you are a bright young girl. Yes, I will tell you but it's not time, soon but not now."

"Whatever do you mean?"

They stopped and Anemone looked at her. "When the time comes, you will know what to do Ching. Until then, you must wake up and wake the others. You'll find some friends that can help the four of you with your powers. Do not fret; we shall talk again once more."

"But I have so much more to ask! How do we…"

* * *

Ching's opened her eyes and before she could do anything else, she heard voices that were coming close. Not wanting to give away that she was up, Ching stayed quite until they were gone.

Sighing, she looked around. Her mind was still a little fuzzy about what happened but her dream was as clear as day. Her past name was Anemone and now she knew what Pucca's name was as well, Undine. If only she had more time, maybe Ching would have been able to ask where Shadow Master laid. No use now, Ching stood up and felt Won landing on her head. Good, one down three to go.

The room was dark but by now, her eyes became adjusted to the lightless room. This time she was able to see three sleeping slumbers next to her. Walking over to the sleeping bodies carefully, her heart was pounding against her chest like a hammer. She couldn't be sure if they her friends.

Looking at the first person she came to, she relaxed. It was Abyo and from the looks of it, he was breathing fine. He was just sleeping. Reaching out a hand, she gently shook him, not wanting to scare him. His eyes opened for a second, fog clouded his clear view as he made out the figure in front of him. He nodded to her as she put a finger to her lips, warning him to be quite. His vision cleared and saw it was Ching kneeling before him.

Nodding his head, he began to rise from his deep sleep. Stretching out his arms, he yawned slightly and gave her a puzzle look. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but we have to find the others and figure out how to get out of here fast."

Nodding again, Abyo looked at the sleeping body next to him and was grateful that it was Garu. Looking at Ching, he notices that the last person next to Garu was Pucca. Ever so carefully, Abyo shock his best buddy up.

Garu's eyes opened and Abyo placed a finger over his lips. Garu got the message loud and clear. Looking around the room, he saw Ching waking Pucca. There eyes met and as if they were speaking to each other with their minds, they nodded.

The four began to look for a way out but only found the door. There were no windows and the floor was out of wood but none was loose. Abyo tried the doorknob but it was lock. Pucca gently pushed him out of the way and studied the knob. Smiling, she reached towards her hair and pulled out a bobby pin from one of her buns. Twisting and bending, it became what she needed and she reached in the inside of her boots. Pulling out a white cloth, she unwraps to revile a tool with a hook. Placing the items inside the knob, she began to work.

A soft _click _echoed in the silent room, as the four held their breaths. When nothing happened, Pucca opened the door ever so slightly. Standing up, she smiled at her friends and tilted her heads at them. Looking at Garu, he gave her a questioning look. Asking her though his eyes where she learned to pick a lock. She just gave him a smirk before walking out the door.

The four walked out and found themselves standing in an open hallway, not knowing which way to go.

'_Right. Go right.'_

Anemone voice rang in Ching's mind as she smiled. Trusting her, Ching led her friends as Anemone kept giving her directions and finally stopped in front of a door. Grabbing the handle, Abyo open the door and walked in, his friends close behind. Looking around, they notice that they were standing in some sort of meeting room.

In the middle of the room, pillows were place in a circle. Nothing were on the walls and like the last room, there weren't any windows. Besides the door that they came in, the only other way out was through another door that was across from them. Sighing, Abyo turned towards his friends.

"Anyone got an idea?"

"We do."

Abyo's eyes widen as he slowly turned around. There standing behind him was the same girl they captured in the forest. Only this time, she wasn't alone as the four looked to her and the others in the room as well.

* * *

**This time I swear I didn't mean to leave it as a cliffhanger. This one just happened that way. Anyways, you now know two names out of the four original Element Warriors, Anemone and Undine. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Warriors looked around the room that was once empty. Somehow, with out them knowing, the little girl they saved along with two men entered the room. The girl was standing a few feet in front of them smiling as the men's glared at them.

"Don't mind them, they act mean but really they are as harmless as puppy dogs. Now come, you must sit. There's lots that must be discussed."

She grabbed Abyo's hand and led them to the pillows on the floor. Abyo sat down, followed by Ching than Pucca and finally, Garu. The four looked back at the men standing in the background and back at the little girl.

"First, I want to apologize for throwing that knife at you and I also want to thank you for saving me."

"Uhh that's great and all but what's your name," Abyo asked her.

Blushing from embarrassment, the young girl looked up at them. "My name is Hi-Me but you can just call me May. I always found my name funny. And you all are?"

"I'm Ching and this is my friend Won." Ching held Won in her hands as May smiled and gave him a quick pet. "This is Abyo, of course you two already met, and they are Pucca and Garu. The two don't talk."

May nodded her head as she pointed to the two men in the room. "That's Tristan," a man that looked to be in his early thirties with grey eyes and slick black hair nods his head at them. He was just wearing some kaki shorts and a white fitted shirt. It was easy to tell that he wasn't a native but the scars on his face gave away signs that he has fought in plenty of battles before.

"And he's Lee," May points to the last guy who raise his hand up a little. His bright blue eyes stared at them as he combed his fingers through his black hair. His outfit was a black shirt and a pare of loose fitted jeans. He too, was not a native but he looked younger than Tristan did, maybe in his late twenties.

May turned around and glared at them both. "Stop glaring and set down! You know when M.K. comes out; he won't be please to see you two showing no respect to our guests."

"It's not like we can start anyways," Tristan spoke as he sat next to Garu. His accent was a mixture of British and Irish. "We have to wait until he comes to get this started."

"Knowing him, he's probably still steaming about what you did," Lee added in, his accent was clearly American as he sat next to May. "In the mean time," he looked at the Warriors, "might as well get to know you."

* * *

By the time, M.K., which they learned stood for Monkey King Heaven knows why, came out, they learned a few things from their host.

Hi-Me who preferred to be called May was only twelve and she is the youngest out of their group. Her family murdered because of her special gifts and if it weren't for M.K., she wouldn't be here. She told them that she was able to see into the future but since it wasn't set in stones, sometimes it would change. Even though she was young, she was able to defend herself in time of battle if needed. She is also a little shorter than Pucca, standing at 4'5".

Tristan, as they found out, is thirty-one and for ten years, he was in prison for whatever the reason he wouldn't tell them. He did tell them that he used to live in Britain and was an agent for them during his years there at a young age. Hence, the many scars on his face and arms. He told them that when he came here, he ran into M.K. a few years back. He never left since.

Lee's story was the same as Tristan's. Now twenty-six, he use to work for the American's Black Ops Army but for some reason, he left. He didn't go into detain about his scar that ran form his left eye to the edge of his face. When he came here, he was found by M.K. and been living here ever since.

"I see that we all made our introductions." A Hispanic voice rang through the room. They looked to see a man that looked to be as tall as Abyo, his eyes hidden by sunglass his black hair slicked black and he was dressed in nothing but black. He sat at the front of everyone. "I'm sorry about early. You see, we are like a family and when one of us is in danger, we intervene. As I'm sure by now you know that I am M.K. and must be wondering why you are here and who we are?"

They nodded as he continued. "I'm the head of the Freedom Fighters. We're a ninja group that helps people in need and each of us here, our equipped with our own talents. When we knocked you out, May here was explaining that you four when in her vision. It would be an understatement to say that we were shock when she told us what happened. As much as an honor it is to know you, I fear this means that what May has seen will indeed come true."

"What do you mean?" Abyo looked at May and than back at M.K. It was clear that the four sitting in front of them knew something.

"It means the world is coming to an end and you lot are to stop it," they turned their heads to Tristan as he spoke. "Christ M.K.! They can't even conquer up their gift and our lives the way we know it is rested upon their shoulders!"

"Tristan, you are being unreasonable. I bet they didn't even know about what they can do. If anything, we can help them." Lee tried to reason with his follow companion.

"Yeah…help them on losing. I bet they don't know a thing about fighting."

"Hey! You don't know us! What gives you the-"

"ENOUGH!" Abyo and Tristan were inches apart from each other as M.K.'s voice rang through the air. The tension stopped as all eyes started at him. "We are going to help them and that's final. Now if you two are done, we have much to discuss. Like who are you four exactly."

Ching, Abyo, Pucca and Garu looked at each other. Should they trust them and tell them the truth or should they keep quite? _'Trust them Ching. They will help you in the end.'_ Ching nodded as she looked away from her friends and back to the others.

"It's a long story."

"And we have all the time you need."

* * *

Insomnium and Cupitor wondered around in the forest, Cupitor stopping every now and than to look at a tree, only to walk away when it wasn't what they needed to find. The day was ending and still he hadn't located the tree but he wouldn't give up. No one can hide from him for long.

They finally came to a path and with one look around, Cupitor knew that they were on the right trail. There were some footprints scattered on the floor but barely. It looked as if someone tried covering up the tracks and if he didn't catch on to that, it was the sign of broken braches in the trees that gave it away. He smiled, showing his black teeth. This was will help in deed. He sat down in the middle and began to mumble a language unknown to humans.

"Cupitor, this is no time to sit and have a chat. We must find them and bring back what belongs to our masters. Now get up," Insomnium said in annoyances at his partner.

He watched as the area around them began to glow a dark blue and images of humans began to walk around. He caught sight of the girl that he attacked weeks ago, the only one that was able to get away in his own element. Three grown men and a little girl gathered around his victim and her friends. One of the men picked her up and carried her away, leaving the others to deal with the rest. The group disappeared west of the forest and the blue light faded away.

Cupitor got up and smiled at him. "You have to teach me that one day Cupitor," Insomnium said.

"Maybe. Now we know which way to go. It should be easy to find them. I assume by the time we find them, you'll be in more of your element." The two demons laughed and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**Monkey King, Hi-Me, Tristan and Lee belong to my sister and brothers. They wanted to be in the story too so they made up the desperation for me to use. Though I'm still unsure why one of my brothers picked Monkey King as his characters name -_-' Anyways, like always, please review and the next chapter will be longer (hopefully) and a dramatic change in the store. Now I must go and write it XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing! Sorry for the wait but I just became busy. **

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Finally, we are here," Cupitor said as he pointed towards the tree. "Now, it's your turn. Get us inside so we can retrieve what we need."

"Stay close." Insomnium brought his hands together and started to chant in the demon's language. Bright red light formed around and then, they were gone.

They landed inside the tree and looked around. It was a hell of a lot bigger in the inside than the outside. The Demon of Nightmares swore under his breath at the fact. It was going to take even longer to find the amulet now and there was even a chance that someone might find out they were here. "Well, where next," he barked at the Huntsmen Demon. As his mood turned sour fast. "Any fuckin' ideas on how we are going to find the damn amulet in here?"

Cupitor ignored him as he placed his hand on the wooden wall, a green trail appearing and heading straight ahead. He smiled at the glaring Insomnium and walked ahead.

* * *

"So, we are agreed than? Starting tomorrow, we will help them train." M.K. stood up to only turn around and throw a dagger to his right. Everyone looked to see that he had nailed a dart to the wall. "It seems we are not alone."

Insomnium and Cupitor walked in and smiled at them. "My, these humans are quick. They don't seem to be much fun, don't you agree Cupitor?"

"Do as you want, as long as we get what we came for first, Insomnium."

The group was now standing as they eyed the unwelcome guests, each slowly reaching for their weapons to protect themselves. "And what might that be," M.K. asked them.

The two demons looked and pointed to Pucca, smiling as Garu pulled her behind him. "We want what she has," Insomnium said, "and since we are so nice, you can either hand over the amulet or we can take it by force and kill you all. Your choice of course but choice quickly, we don't have all night."

"We promise Master Soo that we will protect the Water Amulet and we're not about to brake it now!" Abyo stood next to Ching, making sure she was safely behind him.

"That's alright. We like to play games." Cupitor and Insomnium smiled before disappearing in the light. Everyone went on alert as energy beams and weapons began to attack them. Black creatures with slime falling from their bodies started to pull themselves from the floor and came charging straight towards them.

Abyo, Ching, Garu and Pucca weapons were out as they sliced through black creatures after creatures. Ever once in awhile, Ching or Pucca would blast them with their elements. Abyo and Garu figured it would be best to not use their element. Setting the tree on fire or destroying the tree all together wouldn't help them. May was next to Abyo as she pushed him down to the ground when a beam shot at him from behind.

"Thanks."

"Now we're even." She smiled before jumping up on her feet.

"May!" She looked over and saw Lee and Tristan fighting an army of creatures. There was beginning to be so many that the room was becoming to get too small to fight in. Any second, there would be no more room and it seemed that with every creature they killed, five more would take its place. "I would highly appreciative it if you could help out here," Lee said as he punched one of the creature in the face.

She nodded and grabbed out a flute from her boots, leaving Abyo to wonder what else the she had hidden in there. She began to play a tune and the black creatures began to fall asleep. The group gathered around in the middle huffing as they held their weapons up.

"How long will they be asleep," Abyo asked as he scanned the area.

"However long May can keep playing that flute of hers and trust me, she can go for a while but not forever."

"Well then, guess we have to take out the little girl first." A loud voice thunder in the room as a chain shot straight at May. She screamed in pain as it wrapped around her, making her drop her flute to the ground. The chain tightens with every second that passed. Garu raised his sword and cut it in half as the creatures started to stir awake.

"Shit! I liked this one too." They looked to see that the demons were standing in front of them. Cupitor was holding the now useless chain in his hand as he looked to his partner. "Shall we Insomnium?"

"Why not," the demons smirked as a dark smoke went around the two groups. They were starting to feel sleepy and they couldn't stand up. All they could do was watch as the creatures started to march their way over to them and they could do nothing about it.

"Ching, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and it looks like this is going to be the end for us." Abyo grabbed Ching's hand with what little strength he had. She looked over to him, her blue eyes staring right into his green ones as she held Won close to her chest. "Ching, I…"

'_Ching now! Your friends need you! You know what to do!'_

Her voice loud and clear, Ching looked away from Abyo and straight at Pucca. "Pucca, I have a plan but I need you to help me. Do you think that you can make a wall to protect us? I need some time."

Pucca nods her head as her eyes turned blue, with Garu helping her up, she held her arms above her head. Water began to surround them, blocking the creatures and every deadly attack. Everyone that were under the barrier slowly started to recover from the black fog.

"Sweet," May said, astonish by what she was seeing. It was so much better in real life then in a dream as she let out a low whistle.

Ching took in a deep breath and felt a new power arise in her. Her eyes took on the same color that covered her whole body, silver. "Everyone, hold on to each other and hang on to me. What ever you do, don't…let…go. Pucca when I saw now, drop the barrier," Pucca nods her head as the rest started to hold on to one another holding on to Ching as she instructed, "NOW!"

The barrier drop and Garu grabbed Pucca while grabbing on to Abyo's arm. A white light shot up around them and they were gone, killing the black creators on the spot.

* * *

Ching groaned, Won pecking at her hand as she tried to move him away from her. She only stopped half way as felt something soft and a little warm to her liking under her palm. Opening her eyes, she covered them as the sun beamed down on her. She sat up, and looked around. They seemed to be on a beach but they were safe. She did it, Ching managed to transport them somewhere else. She couldn't help but smile at that little fact. Who knew that controlling the Air Element could let you travel in the wind?

"Is everyone okay," she asked as she looked at everyone who was slowly starting to wake up as well.

"I was, but now, I even better." Ching looked behind her and saw that she was sitting on Abyo. Blushing, she tried to get up but he stopped her. Sitting up himself, he placed her in his lap and smiled. "I didn't say that I mind Ching."

"If the love bird's care over there, I'm fine," Tristan answered with a groan, his head hurting him from the sudden move.

"I'm still here." May's voice followed suite.

"I'm good." Lee rubbed sand out of his hair. "Ching, that was cool."

"My head hurts but other than that, I'm fine." M.K. looked at them.

Abyo looked around and saw Garu looking out into the sea, his hand over his arm. He looked around again but he didn't see Pucca. "Hey, Garu, where's Pucca?"

Garu heard him but he didn't look as the memory of what had happened not even two minutes ago, flashing through his mind. He grabbed her yes but at the same time, so did Insomnium. Garu tried to kick him off as Pucca began to claw at the demon's hand. It wasn't until he felt something sharp enter his flesh and began to burn him like nothing before, did his grip loosen around her but he didn't let go. Garu was willing to endure any pain if it meant it would keep Pucca safe.

Pucca looked at him and she smiled. Garu knew that look all to well and he tried to convince her not to but she didn't listen. Instead, she gave him a quick kiss and for the first time, he kissed her back. He felt her hot tears drop on his face as their kiss seemed to linger longer for him and then; he felt her hands on his chest. With one good push, she pulled herself out of his grip. As soon as they had her, the pain was gone but it didn't matter anymore.

He lost her. That's all there was to say. He should had tighten his grip around her again and held on, even when she pushed him away but now, she was gone. He broke his promise to her uncles on protecting her. Now their enemies had her and it was his entire fault.

Not only do they now have the amulet but they have Pucca too. The one girl that could drive him crazy and yet make him feel so alive was out of his grasp. He couldn't protect her. His lip was still tingling from their kiss, he felt the blood still pouring from the wound on his arm and as his black onyx eyes meet the stares of everyone else, they understood immediately.

Ching gasp and hide her face into Abyo's chest, at the lost her best friend. Abyo held her close, rocking her slightly as he ran his hand over her hair in slow motions. Trying to calm her down and even went as far as kissing her head once or twice.

May placed her hands over her mouth as the members of her family held her close. They didn't know Pucca, as long as the others but from what they seen, she was brave that was for sure.

Garu looked away from his friends and back out into the sea. Tears falling down as he made another vow, he was going to find her and this time, he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

Pucca groaned before opening her eyes. They widen when she saw she wasn't with her friends or in Garu's arms. Then it hit her. Pucca remembered now. Garu was in pain as one of the demons grabbed her at the same time he did and she pushed herself out of his grasp to save him and everyone else. The kissed the two shared still lingered on her lips. It was the first time that Garu kissed her back and the thought brought tears to her eyes again but she held them back.

It wasn't the time or the place for her to be crying. What she needed to do was find out where she is and how to escape and back to her friends. Looked around, she noticed that she was placed on her knees and her arms were held up above her head in chains. Her weapon placed far from her reach as she saw it on a table that must have been five maybe seven feet away.

The walls looked to be nothing but rocks and the longer she sat, her knees started to ache. She looked down on the ground and saw that the floor was nothing but sand. She seemed to be in a cave. Was she with Ring-Ring and Tobe? Have they been hiding here this whole time?

Another idea came to mind. If she were with Tobe and Ring-Ring, then that would mean…she looked around the room and studied the walls. Her purple eyes went to a wall with a language she never seen before, written on it as three objects were placed around the writing. There was only one empty spot left. Pucca was right. This is where Shadow Master had been imprisoned all these years. Now the question was what to do next.

"Bought time you woke up?" She looked away from the wall and saw Ring-Ring smiling down at her.

* * *

**I tried to make it as long as I could for you guys but I do find it funny how my chapters kinda got shorter. Oh well, can't do much now. Anyways, I have some good news, bad news and some more good news.**

**Good news, this Thursday will be my last day of school and then I'll have a break before I have to go back. That means I'll have more time to write my chapters!**

**Now for the bad news, I normally post my stories when I'm at school, meaning I might not be able to post another chapter until August 22 but I'll try to get to a computer with internet for the time being. If not, the 22nd it is.**

**More good news, until Thursday comes, I'll be positing as many chapters as I can that I already written. Until then, please leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ching and Abyo sat around the campfire that Lee made, each with a far away gaze. No one said much after Garu told them that Pucca had been captured and for all they know, she may no longer be alive. Tristan sat next to them, turning the roasting fish on a stick that M.K. and May caught for dinner. Everyone else was just lying in the now cool sand, looking up at the stars. Garu made a shelter in mere seconds and than went to the forest to be alone, no one stop him.

"Can I ask the two of you something?" Ching and Abyo both looked over to Tristan, as he stared directly at the campfire.

"Sure, I guess." Abyo's voice was low and harsh as he went back to staring at nothing, waiting for Tristan to ask his question.

"Pucca, she means a great deal to Garu, doesn't she?"

Abyo laughed as Ching gave off a small smile. "Yeah, Pucca does mean a lot to him but it's complicated to explain their relationship." Abyo briefly looked over to Tristan. "The four of us have been friends for over five years now. Pucca, she's had this crazy crush for Garu since the first time he came to our village, guess you can call it love at first sight. She would chase him and smother him in kisses when ever she saw him." Abyo looked down, a sad smile on his face from the memory. "No one knew it, but Garu liked her then too and he still does. He has always been the quite one and focused so much time on training to be the greatest ninja ever, he didn't know how to show it. I knew what he really felt because I'm an observer. I watch from afar and learn that way but lately, Garu was showing her more affection then ever and the timing couldn't be any worse."

Tristan listened and didn't say anything as Abyo talked. Once Abyo finished, Tristan spoke and superseded the two. "Yeah, that is complicated but I'm an observer too," he looked at them, "and I say, Garu and Pucca aren't the only ones with a complicated relationship."

Ching opened her mouth but before she could utter a single word, May's voice broke through the night. "Tristan! I'm hungry! Is dinner done yet?" Her voice was whiny and loud. She walked over to the three, her arms wrapping around her stomach, making her to appear that she was in agony from lack of food. "I'm _starving_."

"Here and leave us alone." Tristan gave her a fish on a stick, which she happily took. She beamed as she turned around and skipped away, humming a tune that she made up. Tristan looked back at Ching and Abyo as he grabbed a fish of his own and walked away. Signaling he was done with their conversation.

"What did you think he meant by that?" Ching looked over to Abyo as she pets Won's head softly.

"I don't know," Abyo said but Ching saw the slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders. Abyo stiffened and then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as he could.

"Yeah, I didn't understand him either."

* * *

Garu was huffing and puffing as he looked at his surroundings or the lack of it. Trees torn from the ground and holes six feet wide and seven feet deep were everywhere. Yet, he still was angry. The entire area around him destroyed and he still needed to punch something, anything really. When there was nothing to hit, he growled and punched the ground. A large crack ran far and deep as rocks and rubble shot up in the air. Nope, he still didn't feel better.

Garu's eyes began to water and he fall on his knees, his hands resting on the ground as he began to weep. He was angry for so many reasons. Angry at his past life for not finishing Shadow Master off when they had the chance, angry with Master Soo for not giving them any useful information on how to stop this, angry at Pucca for pushing herself out of his grasp. Most of all, he was angry with himself, angry at the fact that he couldn't do anything else to help her.

Garu didn't know how long he wept but he didn't care really. His stomach growled for food but Garu still didn't get up. Tears kept falling and every once in awhile, he would punch the ground with his fist, creating another small hole.

'_Wow, you are something, you know that?'_

Garu head snapped up. His black eyes scanned the area looking for the sound of the voice but didn't see anyone there. He looked back at the ground, coming to terms that he was losing it now.

'_You're not losing it. You're just refusing to see me because you're to busy drowning in your misery.'_

Garu stood up and looked around once again. This time, he saw a figure standing some feet away from him. He squint his eyes and saw that it was a male, maybe around six feet but he couldn't tell for sure.

'_Give the man a hand folks! He can see!'_ The voice was sarcastic and for some odd reason, it echoed in his mind. _'Have you thought that maybe my voice is echoing because I'm speaking to you in you head. Wow you're slow.'_

Garu narrowed his eyes at the man and growled. He watched as the man walked closer to him, finally coming out of the dark and Garu was able to see what the mystery person looked like. He was right, the man was indeed tall but Garu was still taller. His eyes were a golden color with dark green hair that reached the back of his neck. The man smiled at Garu and held out a hand. Garu didn't accept his offer and just glared at him.

'_Man, I really became a stick in the mud over the years.'_ Garu tilted his head, surprised by the man's response. The golden eye man saw this and grinned. _'You still haven't caught on, have you? The name is Jerrod, you from a thousand years ago.'_

Garu didn't do anything but stare at Jerrod. He eyed from head to toe and than back up again. Was this true? Could this person be him from a thousand years ago? If it were, it would explain why Garu didn't feel the need to attack him. Because it was himself, he was talking too. His head began to ache. This was just too much for him to take in one day.

'_Yeah, I get that way too.'_ Garu looked up and saw Jerrod sitting on the ground. Dangling his legs in the deep hole, smiling like an idiot. Why did his past life remind him so much of Abyo? _'Sit down Garu. I'm here to talk and I hate having to look up just to have a descent conversation. It really hurts my neck.'_ He rubbed the back of his neck, as it was to prove his point.

Garu rolled his eyes. Yup, differently like Abyo. Nevertheless, he sat down next to him. Might as well humor the guy, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. It bets feeling sorry for himself. Garu also was curios what Jerrod wanted to talk about as well.

'_That's the spirit! Now what was it that I wanted to tell you?'_ Jerrod tapped his chin as he tried to remember what it was. Garu slapped his head. Great not only did his former life remind him of Abyo but he was forgetful too. How could Garu and Jerrod be the same person?

'_I remember now!'_ Jerrod smiled a triumph grin as he stared back at Garu. _'I'm here to tell you how to get Pucca back!'_

Garu stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled for dominates. Finally, Jerrod pinned Garu to the ground and glared at him. _'Get a grip man! Fighting me won't solve anything! You're so hothead you know that. Maybe that's why you never admitted your feelings to her, because you know she could do better than you!'_

Garu just stared and looked away from him. Graining his teeth, Garu pushed him off and stood up as he dusted himself off. Garu was really starting to hate him and what's worse, Jerrod _is_ him. Does that mean he hated himself? Everything Jerrod just said was true. He did think Pucca could do better then him and he is hotheaded. Why does living have to be so damn hard? Why couldn't we be born with a book on 'How to Live a Happy Life'?

'_Because than you'll never learn how to live.' _Garu didn't turn around to face Jerrod. He just stood there and looked up at the night sky. The stars shinning so brightly, it reminded him of Pucca's sparkling amethyst purple eyes. How he missed her. _'If you are willing to listen, here's my advice. To save Pucca, listen to the Earth.'_

Garu turned around, not understanding what Jerrod meant but he was gone. Garu looked around but found no trace of him. Some advice he gave himself. Gaur didn't even understand what it meant. He groaned again, this was too much for him as he threw himself on the ground. His back collided with the ground painfully but he didn't care or even wince. The pain in his heart was far greater than a hard smack in the back.

His eyes just stared up into the sky and he started to calm down. His breathing wasn't heavy as it returned to a normal slow and steady inhale and exhale. His heart rate lowered down as well. It wasn't thumping against his rib cage, begging to get out. He closed his eyes, took in a much-needed deep breath and caught a sound.

He opened his eyes and tried to hear the sound again. There it was, it was faint but it was there, a small sound coming from all around him. He got up and looked around. It really seemed that Mother Earth had it in for him. She really wanted him to see the _wonderful_ scenery he created. Now what was that sound?

'_There you go Garu, listen to the Earth. Listen to what she is trying to tell you.'_

There was no point on looking for Jerrod. Garu knew he wasn't there. He took in a deep breath and started to listen to the sound. It became louder and louder and louder. Power that he never felt before began to grow inside of him. He opened up his eyes; a dark forest green color replaced his black ones. The same color covered his body as he raised one of his hands. Waving it in the air, an image came forth and there stood Pucca.

Her hair came undone from her buns. Her clothes ripped here and there and her face covered in cuts and bruise as chains held her back. She looked up and Garu saw in her eyes that she wasn't afraid. The image changed quickly and he saw Ring-Ring and Tobe walking over to a wall with writings and three amulets attached to it. In Tobe's hand, the last one they needed to free Shadow Master. One last time, it changed and it showed a cave in the middle of nowhere. This was where they were hiding and that's where Pucca's was waiting for them to save her.

Garu smiled as he made the image disappeared and returned to his original outlook. He knew where to go and all he needed was to tell the others.

'_Pucca, I'm coming,' _Garu thought as he ran towards the campsite.

* * *

**Since Garu is always serious, I figured it would be fun to make his past self the total opposite. I hate to say it, but I my story is coming to an end very soon T.T I don't want it to though. If I had to take a guess right now, on how many I have left, I'll say maybe five or six more after this chapter. Not sure. Don't worry though; I have more ideas for another story! Once I figure out what to title it, I'll let you guys know!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you to my number one fan Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing not just this story but also all my other stories I have written as well! It makes me happy knowing there are some many that enjoy my stories XD Please review! Reviews make me upload faster!**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"_WHAT!?"_ Abyo and Ching yelled at the same time as Won started to flap his wings and fly away to where they were less movement for him to sleep.

The others just stood there with a confuse face. One minute, Garu's dashing full speed to them and the next thing they knew; Abyo and Ching start screaming. Did they miss something? The members of the Freedom Fighters tried to follow along but all they were getting was Garu making face expressions and the other two replying as if Garu was actually talking. It was as if they were trying to listen in on a one-sided phone conversation. How in the world did Abyo and Ching do it?

"Man! That's not fair! First Pucca, then Ching and now you! When do I unlock my true power?" Abyo threw his arms up in the air before crossing them over his chest. Ching and Garu just rolled their eyes at his childish behavior.

"And you need my help?" Garu nods his head to Ching's question as she beams.

"Ah hello?" The three looked over to the others as Tristan glared at them. "We would like to know what you guys are talking about. 'Member? We don't understand the silent type."

The Warriors just looked at each other as Garu began to glow a dark green. Ching caught on she grabbed Garu's hand while feeling Abyo wrapping his arm around her waist. If it weren't for the situation they were in, Ching would have gladly blush and leaned into him. She looked over at the Freedom Fighters as she began to glow silver.

"Not enough time to explain. Everyone hang on to me. We're going for a little ride."

Acting on her words, the Freedom Fighters quickly grabbed onto her and hung on. They didn't know where they were going, but wherever it was, it must be important.

* * *

Tobe and Ring-Ring looked at each other with glee. The time has finally come. Soon, all four pendants will be together and their farther will be free. Oh, how world domination tastes so sweet. Tobe looked over to Ring-Ring and grabbed her hand. Facing her palm upwards, he placed the Water Amulet in her hand.

"I think you should do the honors sister."

She only smiled as she tightens her grip. Her hand went close to the empty slot but she pulled back. A dagger came out of nowhere and nicked her hand, making her drop the pendant. Holding her hand, she glared around their hideout as Tobe pulled out his Jutte. Hearing a movement to his left, Tobe pushed his sister down to the floor as he threw some shuikens.

Tobe frowned when he didn't hear the shuikens making contact with flesh. He looked around and tried to figure out where the attack came from. As he looked left, he saw Ring-Ring's Wakizashi in front of his face, as a shuiken bounced off her blade. Once more, it was _his_ shuiken thrown at him. The next thing the two knew Lee and Tristan were in between them, each punching them and sending them flying to the wall.

Ring-Ring whipped her head around and glared at Tristan who stood there with a smirk. He stood in a fighting stance and gestured her to charge at him. She sneered and ran at him with a fist that Tristan caught as he blocked her next attack. She was fast, Tristan would give her that but he was faster. After all, he didn't master all fighting techniques that is known to man for nothing. He dunks as she swung at his face and sweeping his leg from underneath her, he knocks her to the ground.

Ring-Ring jumped back up and as she went to punch him, she disappeared and reappeared from the rear, kicking him in the back and sending him to the wall. Tristan turns around and smiles, the fight just got more interesting as he ran to her and began throwing punch after punch, kicks after kicks as she dodges his attacks.

* * *

Tobe held his handle with both hands as he swung his Jutte at Lee. Lee stopped the attack by forming an X with his daggers and kicking Tobe away from him. Tobe stubbed backwards as Lee twirled his daggers in his hand before getting into a fighting stance. He waited for Tobe to charge and as if it was in slow motion, Lee calculated Tobe's attack before it was even made and sliced Tobe's chest across while sending him a powerful uppercut.

Tobe hand went to his bleeding chest and swore under his breath. Graining his teeth, his hand tightened around his weapon and ran at Lee again only this time he vanished and came from above, his weapon held high over his head as he let out a yell. Lee blocked his Jutte again but Tobe pulled away and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. As Tobe brings his weapon down to strike Lee, Lee shots his legs up and kicks him away.

* * *

Pucca watched as the fiends fought her new friends and it bothered her that she couldn't help. Shaking her chains, Pucca tried to break free but no matter what she did, she couldn't. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, she smiled. It was Garu. He found her.

He motioned for her to be quiet as he cut her free from her chains. Free at last, Pucca rubbed her sore wrists quickly before jumping into Garu's arms and giving him a tight hug. To her surprise, he hugged her back and she felt like he didn't want to let her go as one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand held the back of her head. He pulled his face away just a tad and looked at her face.

Pucca could feel his eyes staring at her cuts and bruises that Ring-Ring gave her before ripping the Water Amulet off her neck. She didn't want him to worry about her as she only tightens her hold on him, nudging her face into the cock of his neck. As long as Garu was with her, she would always be fine.

Garu smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and as Pucca pulled her face to look at him, he catches her lips with his. It was her first kiss that Garu gave to her and Pucca was in bliss as she returns the gesture to him.

"I'm happy that you two are _finally _together and all but we should get going now." They pulled away as they saw Ching standing by them. "Abyo went to retrieve the pendants so finish your make out session later."

Pucca blushed while unhooking her arms around his neck but Garu still kept his arm around her. Garu looked around and saw that Ring-Ring and Tobe were having a hard time keeping up with Tristan and Lee. M.K. and May must still be dealing with their minions out side the cave as the two still haven't showed up and Abyo was starting to pull the amulets off the wall when Lee got thrown next to him.

Shit. They knew now. Tobe saw Abyo and growled. "I don't know how you found us or even how you got in but the only exit you have now is death!"

He clamped his hands together and a strong force pushed the Warriors and the two Freedom Fighters into the wall. His eyes glowing black, Tobe raised his hand in the air as a black aura covered them all and pulled them into the air. The six tried to move and brake free but with no avail. Tobe only smiled at them as he threw his raised hand down, the six went falling and crashing through the cave.

* * *

Groaning, Garu opened his eyes and looked around. Pucca was still in his arms and he saw Abyo and Ching getting up. He looked over and saw May helping Lee up while M.K. gave Tristan a hand. Garu got up and pulled Pucca up with him. He didn't know how long they were out cold but it was long enough for Tobe and Ring-Ring to being forth Shadow Master. Garu just knew it.

"Um guys?" Abyo pointed to the sky as dark clouds began to form, covering the sun. Lightening shoot through the sky and May had to jump out of the way, as a blot came at her. Thunder rattled their ears as a strong force of wind tried pushing them back. They found it hard to stand as the earth began to shake. It was clear to Garu at the message Mother Earth sent him, the mid evil laughter from Tobe and Ring-Ring proved him right. Shadow Master was free. They had failed.

"M.K.," Garu looked over as he saw Abyo and Ching pulling their swords out while Abyo continued to speak, "you and your group should go. This is our battle and it wouldn't be fair of us to have you fight."

M.K. looked at his family and only smiled. Lee held his daggers in each hand, Tristan cracked his knuckles and May smiled at him. The leader of the Freedom Fighters looked back at Abyo, tossing a sword for May before pulling out his weapon of choice, a staff. "I would but it seems that my team wants to stay. You see, you have no choice but to let us fight."

"There's no going back, we may not see tomorrow." Ching warned him as she placed Won on to the floor but he wouldn't have it as he came back on her head. Won wanted to stay with Ching to the end.

"Thank you for the concern Ching but we know the risk. If it means that we have to give up our life to stop them from taking over, than so be it." M.K. stood there, his staff planted in the ground, his team making there way to him.

"Hey Abyo, despite the fact I think you can't fight," Tristan said as he smirked at the glaring Fire Warrior, "it's still an honor to fight along side you."

"Yea! No old man is going to take over our world without having to go through us! If we didn't stay then we shouldn't call ourselves the Freedom Fighters." May beamed as she weighed her sword.

"We're with you until the end," Lee added.

The Element Warriors could only stare at their friends before giving them their thanks. They couldn't convince them to go but they were happy to know they had help. They turned around and faced the cave, waiting for the battle to begin.

"Ching," she looked up at Abyo as he grabbed her hand, "I know this is rotten timing but I have to tell you before its too late."

"Tell me what?" Her heart was beating quickly as she waited for Abyo to speak.

"Ching, I lo-"

He was cut-off as a loud and powerful laugh filled the air. A figure stepped out of the cave along side Ring-Ring and Tobe, minions running out as they formed a circle around the Warriors and Freedom Fighters, preventing them for making any movements. The man was tall and his hair was long and pitched black. His clothes were black as well and he gave them a smile that sent shivers down their back. There was no need for introductions as they glared at him. Shadow Master stood just ten feet away from them.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**So I lied. I don't have five or six chapters left to write. I have three…so yeah…that was my fault…sorry…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Shadow Master stood there and smiled at Earth's mightiest heroes. Even after a thousand years, he was still able to see some of his old enemies in their new bodies. He looked closely at each of them. Starting at the far right, despite the young man's black hair and eyes, Shadow Master would never forget that glare. It could only be Jerrod, Master of the Earth element.

His eyes went over to the young and the smallest out of the four that stood next to the Earth Warrior. Even he wouldn't deny how breath taking beautiful she is that it was no mistaking that it was Undine, Master of the Water element. Even after all the years, her beauty was still indescribable and the way the Earth Warrior stood so close to her, showed that he has feelings for her. Shadow Master smirked at the fact. He'll use the theory to his advantage.

Standing next to the water maiden, another female with a chicken on her head and if he was mistaken, he was sure that the chicken was glaring at him. Pushing that aside, he knew it was Anemone standing there, calculating every move that he would make before he could even think it. He often wondered what if would be like to control the Air element as she did.

Finally, his gaze rested on the last of the group, the mighty Fire Warrior, Lukas. The way the male stood and how he glared at him with such hatred, Shadow Master couldn't be wrong. He was able to see the fire burning in his blue eyes as he tightened his grip on his weapon. A thousand years, and it feels as if he was seeing the same faces before him only this time, he will destroy them and anyone else that gets in the way.

"Friends, it so _good_ to see you once again," Shadow Master said as he held his arms open as if wanted to give them a hug. His smile widens when they did nothing but glare. "I see you're not happy to see me. What a shame really for I was hoping that we could put aside this indifference and have you work with me."

Ring-Ring rolled her eyes at her father. "Father, _please_, enough with this. I want my body back. I waited long enough for this day and your teasing is not helping."

Shadow Master just looked at his daughter and laughed before smiling at her. "My daughter, you are so much like your mother."

"Before or after we killed her," Tobe asked gaining her father's attention. "Sister is right though, we waited long enough that even _I_ grew tied of using another body to do my bidding."

"Fine, fine, I will give you your bodies back. Frankly, I don't like the ones your in anyways. Do what you please with them."

A dark cloud with purple and green lightening surround the grinning fiends as it consumed them before fading away. Standing before them were the true faces of his children.

His daughter opened her blood shot eyes, coated with black smoky eye shadow that only enchanted her eyes. Her black coated lips smiled as she ran her fingers through her dark red hair, reaching her mid-back. Not a single scar tainted her tanned skin. She smoothed down her long and flowing black dress that reached the ground and frowned.

Snapping her long, slender fingers with black nail polish, her outfit changed into a gray half shirt that fit her like second skin, short black shorts with black heels. Wrapped around her legs were holders for her daggers and a she had a holder for her Wakizashi attached to her back. She only smiled more, satisfied with her new look.

"What do you think Father?" Her voice was smooth and hypnotizing to any men that heard her.

Before he could reply, a deep and husky voice spoke. "I think you are trying to hard to blend in Nemesis."

She glared around her father and into the gray eyes of her brother. His silver hair hung loosely over his eyes. She smirked when she notices that he changed his outfit as well. No longer was it pure black with a flowing coat but now, he had on a tight white shirt with a black jacket, baggy jeans and black boots over them. Like her, he too had his handle for his Jutte attached to his back. "Like you are any better Carnage?"

"Children we have guests and you two still have to dispose of the garbage."

Huffing, the two grabbed the back of the shirt of the unconscious body of Tobe and Ring-Ring and tossed them in the air. As black orbs formed in their hands, Ching appeared, grabbed hold of her once enemies, and took them away before the blast cut through the sky where the bodies once were. Sneering, they looked over to see Pucca bending over Ring-Ring as she began to recover her. The others surround her as they held their weapons up front.

"This ends here Shadow Master! We won't make the same mistakes years ago; this time we _will_ finish you!" Abyo growled as he clenches his sword even tighter.

Shadow Master and his children laugh at the brave statement before he moved so quickly and stopped inches away from Abyo. He grinned at him as he spoke, "I'll like to see you try" and just as quick, Abyo was sent flying as his fallen body makes a crater in a near by mouton. Lowering his fist, Shadow Master grins even wider.

With that one statement, everything happened to quickly. Carnage blasted Lee, an insistent kill if he didn't dodge in time. He got up and found Carnage so close that he was barely able to block the uppercut. "Let's continue our battle from before, shall we?" Carnage laughs before head butting him and kicking in the chest.

Lee hit the ground, grabbing his chest as he pulled himself up. He glared as Carnage just smiled at him and appeared before him but this time Lee was ready. Blocking his attacks, Lee quickly spun around and was able to stab Carnage in his side. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard him scream in pain.

His moment didn't last long as Carnage just smiled at him. "My turn," he said as Lee felt Carnage's elbow contacting with his face.

Lee flew back and Carnage laugh was cut short as he felt a powerful swung to his face. M.K. rushed over and helped Lee up to his feet. "You okay?"

Lee didn't answer as Carnage got up and looked at the additional player. "Two against one? I can deal with that."

* * *

As Lee dodge a blast, Tristan felt a slash on his back and he screamed in agony. Doubling over, he manages to turn around and stare into the face of a leering Nemesis. "I believe we have a score to settle."

She threw a punch but Tristan caught it and using his other hand, he grabbed hold of her arm and threw her over him. Jumping away, Tristan waited for her to get up, knowing that simple attack didn't finish her off.

"Miss me big boy?" His eyes widen at the sound of her voice. Not because she spoke but because her voice came from be hide him. He felt a pain like no other and looked down to see her sword sticking out from him. "Pity, I thought this fight would have lasted longer."

She pulled her sword out of him and kicked him to the ground. His blood pouring out of him brought a smile to her face. One down, seven more to go.

"TRISTAN!"

She looked in time to dodge a sword. This was too good. The little girl tried to catch her off guard. May's eyes burned with hatred at her as she swung her sword again. She viewed Tristan as her goofy brother and now he was gone forever. Graining her teeth she kept swinging her sword as she tried to hit Nemesis but every attempt failed. She failed to see that Nemesis came to her side and sent her a powerful kick to the ground.

Nemesis smiled as she brought down her sword to May but she was tackle to the ground. She opened her eyes and gasped. "You!"

Pushing him off, Nemesis swung a fist to his stomach but Tristan dodge it. He smiled at her as he caught her fist in one hand before bring his fist to her face and throwing her far. He turned around and tried to smile at May but fall to his knees as he tried to cover his wound. May got and went to his side.

"I thought you were dead."

Tristan only looked at her gave her a pat on her head. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red from her crying. "Cheer up kid, nothing keeps me down. Not even a sword to the back." He tried to laugh but ended up coughing up blood instead.

"We have to bring you to Pucca. She can help you get better."

"Not enough time." True to his word, Nemesis appeared before them sending a blast straight for them. May wouldn't move so he did the next best thing he could, Tristan went in front and waited for the deadly blast.

* * *

"Garu you stay here and watch over Pucca as she heals those twos. I'm going to help Abyo." Ching told him as she sliced a minion in half. Turning around she caught Garu nodding to her and she was gone.

Pucca didn't have time to heal them both at a time so she had each hand on their chest and started to heal them at the same time. It was harder but when she saw them twitching she tried even harder.

Garu, now alone, swung while commanding his elements to do his bidding. He didn't know how, but he managed to form some creatures out of the ground to help aid them in battle. A powerful blow to his back sent him flying from Pucca as he slid on the ground. Getting up, he faced Shadow Master who grinned at him.

"You didn't think I was going to miss out on all the fun did you?"

"You didn't think he was going to face _you_ alone, did you?"

Garu looked to his left and saw Abyo wiping some blood from his lips. He looked to his right to see Ching still slightly glowing. Looking ahead, Garu and his friends charged at Shadow Master.

* * *

Tobe opened his eyes followed by Ring-Ring. Pucca sighed with relief. Now she was able to help the others.

"Pu…cca?" She nods her head at Ring-Ring's question and smiles. She didn't expect to find herself in a hug by her. "I'm so sorry Pucca! I didn't have control of my body! I couldn't fight her! She was just too strong for me!"

Pucca hushed Ring-Ring as she comforts her. She understood and there was no need for her to be sorry. Tobe just sat there, uncomfortable with the affection that was around him. Though the two couldn't control their bodies, they remembered everything that has happened. Growling Tobe jumped up, startling the two girls.

"Well, I for one am not going to stand here and do nothing! I'm going to find Carnage and teach him and thing or two about using me as a mindless puppet!"

"He's right." Pucca looked over to Ring-Ring as she stood up too. "I'm going to show Nemesis what happens when someone uses me."

Pucca got up and shook her head no at them. She didn't want them to fight but to get out of here. Once again, Pucca found herself surprised by Ring-Ring.

"Pucca go. They need you. The others won't be able to hold off Shadow Master's kids for long and without you; Shadow Master will never be stop. Tobe and I will be fine." Ring-Ring smiled at her before turning around and taking off to find Nemesis, knocking anyone that got in her way.

Pucca watched Ring-Ring leave into the battlefield covered in blood. "Pucca," she glanced over to Tobe who just stared at her with no emotions on his face. "Your friends need you. Garu needs you." With that, he too was gone.

* * *

M.K. and Lee were bloody and losing energy but they continued to fight. Fighting someone with powers was hard enough but with minions thrown in the mix, made it even more difficult to handle. M.K. spun in a circle, hitting any minions that got in his staff's way. Snapping his head left, he managed to hit a minion with the end of his staff but it left him open for another attack and with Lee not close enough to help him, he didn't see Carnage Jutte coming at him.

M.K. would have met Death but another sword blocked the attack. Hearing the sound of metal hitting metal, he turned and saw Tobe standing there. Tobe's fist crashed into Carnage and sent him stubbing, allowing Lee to act quick to stab him in the chest while kicking him back some more.

"Thanks."

Tobe faced M.K. and glared. "I didn't do it to protect you. I did it because I have my own reasons for wanting to kill him. Unfittingly I need all the help I can get."

"As long as you're on our side, I don't care why you are fighting." M.K. swung and knocked a minion that came at them as Lee stab another one that came at Tobe.

"He was controlling you for some time, does he have a weak spot," Lee asked as he did a back flip and landed on a minion shoulders and braking his neck.

Tobe only smiled at them. "Only one."

* * *

Tristan felt himself and May being lift into the air, away from the blast. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was tangle in blue hair before they were drop to the ground. He met the eyes Ring-Ring and only smiled.

"Man, I'm glad you're helping us."

"I have my reason. Now use your shirt to wrap your wound. At this point, you can bleed to death."

May pulled out her switchblade and cut Tristan's shirt in half. Quickly wrapping it around him, she thanked Ring-Ring for the help. Ring-Ring didn't say anything as she quickly turned around and blocked an attack from Nemesis. Grabbing her hand with her weapon, Ring-Ring elbowed her in the arm causing her to drop the sword before sending another blow to her throat and throwing her into the mist of minions.

Tristan whistled at the moves she displayed. "Lassie has some moves." He felt a slap across his head as he saw May glaring at him.

"Now's not the time!" Looking to Ring-Ring, she asked if Carnage had a weak spot.

"Her looks." With that, Ring-Ring's face began to show red marks as her hair floated in the air, her clothes taking on the form of a Japanese opera singer as she sent a powerful wave of her hair down on the minions that tried to attack them.

* * *

Pucca ran towards her friends and saw that they were too busy to see Shadow Master getting ready to blast as they fought off minions after minions. Her body began to glow dark blue as she jumped into the air, her Tanto's in hand as she punctures deep into Shadow Master's back. He screamed in pain but managed to finish off his blast at her friends. Quickly, Pucca jumped off while kicking him in the process and conquered up a wall of water to absorb the attack. Hearing Shadow Master coming at her, she directed her wall to him sending him flying into a mountain.

"Pucca!" She looked up to see her friends running at her and found herself in Garu's arms once again. Something she could seriously get use too.

"That was awesome what you did! You were like BAM, POW, SMASH!" Abyo waved his arms about as he demonstrated his point.

She smiled at them but it faded as she saw two figures thrown at their direction. Quickly, the four where in a dome of water as the bodies of Carnage and Nemesis bounced off and on to the ground. They looked to see the others running at them. All were hurt but they seemed okay. Smiling at them, she waved her hands and water fell above her friends, healing them all from their wounds.

"That felt great." Tristan said as he felt his color returning.

His eyes looked over to Nemesis and Carnage fallen body. Nemesis's body had cuts all over as May gave the deadly blow as she stab her in the chest and ripped her sword out form the side. Carnage didn't look any better as he was missing an arm while he had a gash from that went over his left eye and ending at his right check. It was clear that the hole where his heart should be was the final blow for him.

"Did you finish off Shadow Master?" M.K. asked as he tried not to gaze at the deadly sight.

"I'm not sure. Pucca stab him and then sent him flying with a power blast of water into the mountains." Ching said as she leaned into Abyo's chest

"Let's hope that she killed him."

"Think again!" They looked as they saw Shadow Master floating in the air. His eyes glanced down at the body of his once children and saw red. "You killed my children! Now let's see how you can manage when your love ones are in the battlefield!" Clapping his hands together, rocks shot up in the air around them. Their screams of terror filled the air. Then everything stops.

They opened their eyes and saw that they were in Sooga Village. They heard Shadow Master laughing and as they turned to look at him, black smoke began to come off him. His laughter became deeper as he grew taller. His clothes ripped off as black skin covered his body. His black eyes turned white as horns spurted from his head. Each curving while one pointed up and the other pointed down. His hands turned into claws and they saw that the black skin was actually armor. A sword formed in his hands as he glared down at them.

"BEHOLD, MY TURE FORM!"

The Warriors looked over to their friends and saw that they were ready to fight. There was no need to argue and there was no time. They had to finish him once and for all or this time, their village will suffer along with the world.

The final battle of good and evil was about to begin. This time, the loser won't becoming back.

* * *

**Man, this was a long chapter to write. It was tough writing the different scenes, especially the fighting scenes. My hand hurts so much but I'm off to right the next chapter! Only two are left!**

**Look for my next story called 'Come Back To Me' with the gang as adults. It is base around Ching and Abyo mainly but it'll have some Pucca and Garu. I just think we need more Ching and Abyo stories.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"BEHOLD, MY TRUE FORM!" Shadow Master's booming voice shook the village as villagers segregate from the horrible scene. He chuckled as he blasted everyone in sight and as houses caught on fire. The silent night disturbed by the roaming light and terrifying screams. Laughing, he began to roam around, destroying anything in sight.

"Go." Tobe, Ring-Ring and The Freedom Fighters stared at Ching as if she had two heads. She only glared back at them as her voice became more demanding. "GO! Get out of here! This not you're fight! Get the villagers and yourself out to safety!"

They didn't move. They didn't want to move and it all became too much for Pucca. Everything became too much for her. Her purple eyes scanned the area and watched how mothers and child, running away from the blast that Shadow Master sent. Young men aiding the elderly, women and children to safety while the others started to grab weapons to defend their home. She closed her eyes as his blast went straight towards those brave souls, trying desperately to block out the sound of their deathly screams.

No more, she couldn't take no more. Pucca couldn't take it anymore and as she looked at Ching arguing with the others to leave, she had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Her friends stopped and looked at her. Once again, Pucca has spoken. Her eyes locked on to the others as she tried to make her voice strong and indisputable. "You have to go. This time, you can't help us. This fight is between him and us. So go and get these villagers out of here. Make sure that no one tries to come back."

"But Pucca," May didn't finish as Pucca cut her off with a shake of her head.

"You can't fight. Please, if you want to help us, get the villagers to safety and keep them safe." Pucca looked at her friends, wondering if they were strong enough now. She had to keep the memories at bay; for fear that, she might never stop crying. For all she knew, this could be the last time she will ever see them. Ching, her best friend, no she was more than that; Pucca viewed her as her sister. Abyo, the only person she could count on to make her laugh. Pucca only wish that Ching and he had time to admit their feelings to each other. Garu, the love of her life and if this is the end for them, she can die happy knowing that he felt the same. Turning back, she looked at the others. "Please, do this for us. This is the battle we are meant to have. There's no time to waste, we have to act now before it's too late. Evocate the village and keep them safe. Lead them out of the forest and away from here."

Tristan, Lee and M.K. gave her a nod and took off running, finding anyone that they could. May gave them all a hug, tears falling as she did. Ching smiled at her and placed Won on May's head as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Take care of him." Ching whispered, giving May one last hug before the girl turned around and ran to help. Won turned his body the other way, to see Ching waving good-bye at him. This time, he couldn't stay with her.

Tobe faced Garu and only glared. "You better get out of this alive Garu. I still have to defeat you." Garu only smirked at him, Tobe doing the same before taking off.

"Pucca," said girl turned to she Ring-Ring standing there with a hand on her arm, "I hated you not because you liked Garu; I hated you because everyone loved you. Even though you had nothing and I had everything, everyone still loved you. I thought that if I made your life hell, it would make me feel better but it never did. So I'm sorry, for everything."

Pucca smiled and gave her a hug. "I forgive you. Tell my uncles that I love them for me and tell them thank you for loving and caring for me as one of their own." Pucca pulled away and began to glow a light blue as Ring-Ring gave her a nod and ran to help.

Pucca turned around and saw that they were glowing too. She smiled at this and now understood their meaning. She is water she is the Life of their group. Garu is earth the Eyes of their group. Ching is air the Speed of their group. She looked at Abyo, the only one that hasn't unlocked his true powers yet but Pucca knew he was more than just fire.

They smiled at each other and took off to defeat Shadow Master.

* * *

The battle felt like it has gone on for hours. Pucca was starting to feel tired but she kept going. She saw Shadow Master's sword coming down on her and barely had the strength to summon a field of water to protect herself. Pucca bite her lip hard as the force made her wince in pain before collapsing on her knees. She could only prepare herself as Shadow Master swung his leg to kick her. Bracing for impact, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Garu standing in front of her as he stood behind a wall of earth. His hair was no longer in his low ponytail. His shirt was already coming half on the right, no longer attach. His pants cut open at the knees down and Pucca was sure she didn't look any better. Garu offered her a hand and she took it, she wasn't done yet.

The wall Garu made crumbled down as they summand what ever they had left and aimed it all at Shadow Master. Pucca shot him a blast of water that was taller than her as Garu shot boulders of rock like a bullet in a gun. Shadow Master hunched over as the water hit in the stomach, giving Garu the opening of hitting him in the head. Even after all that, it still wasn't enough as he stood tall and laughed at them. The two only glared as they brought out their weapons as they charged at him with everything that they had.

Ching saw them running and when they jumped in the air, she gave them a lift as a gush of wind carried them even higher. Shadow Master went to swat them away but Abyo managed to throw a fireball as big as a house at Shadow Master's hand while Ching summon more of her power to her swords and swung at his legs.

He screamed in pain before looking at Abyo and Ching, giving the other two a chance to dig their weapons deep into his face as they slid down, making the cut longer. Shaking his head, he was able to fling them off his face but Pucca and Garu were able to land on the ground on their feet. Black blood oozed out, hitting the ground as Shadow Master swung his sword.

Garu grabbed Pucca and jumped out of the way but he couldn't do anything as Shadow Master brought his sword up and hit the two dead on. Sending them hurling down to the ground, smoke clouded Ching and Abyo's vision. When it cleared out, Pucca and Garu's body stayed motionless.

"GARU! PUCCA!" Ching screamed as she went running to her friends, hoping with all hope that they were still alive. Ching saw Garu moving and ran even faster. They were still alive and she needed to get to them before Shadow Master finished them off. She didn't see Shadow Master aiming a blast at her as she ran. The fiend smiled, thinking he was going to kill another member of the Element Warriors. He fired.

"CHING! LOOK OUT!"

Ching stopped on hearing Abyo's voice and looked up in time to the blast coming for and there was no time to stop it. She couldn't move, terrified in her spot as she saw the blast coming closer. Closing her eyes tight, she wished for the pain to not last. Feeling herself being pushed out of the way and on to the ground, Ching opened her eyes to see Abyo standing in her place, the blast engulfing him as it exploded.

"ABYO!"

* * *

Abyo groaned as he felt another kick to his side. Opening his eyes, he saw a redheaded man with piercing hazel eyes staring down at him. Abyo didn't move as he remembered what happened. He saved Ching but in the process, he took the hit instead. It killed him instantly.

"Get up you lazy ass! I don't have all day!" The redhead man yelled at him as he kicked him again.

Abyo slowly sat up and rubbed his head as he looked at him. "Am I died?"

The man just stared at him before throwing his head back, laughing at his question. Wiping his tears, he held a hand out for him and Abyo took it. "No, you're not died but you're not alive either." Abyo gave him a puzzled look to which the man laughed again. "Before I explain myself, I'm Lukas. You from a thousand years ago and I have to say, I never thought that I would see the day where I sacrifice myself for someone else."

"Meaning?"

"It means you will put an end to all of this." Lukas points at Abyo with a smile. "The reason why we didn't finish Shadow Master off in the first place was because of me. I never reached my full powers like my friends did." Abyo only looked down. That's all he needed to hear. Even in his past, he never got his true power. What was the point of him talking to himself if he wasn't of any use?

Lukas laughed once again, something he hasn't done in a very long time. "Abyo, you amuse me. Don't you see? You already know how to unlock your true power."

Abyo huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah because I'm the fuckin' light that will drive the darkness away." His voice came out sarcastically but Lukas pushed that aside and only smiled at Abyo.

"And now you know what to do."

He began to fade away and Abyo tried grabbing Lukas arm but to no avail. What did Lukas mean by he knew what to do? For crying out loud, Abyo still didn't even know where he was. Was he died or not? Suddenly, Abyo felt light-headed and looked at his hands. He was disappearing as well and he couldn't do anything but just stand there and watch his body dissolve in thin air.

* * *

"Abyo! Abyo, please, wake up! Please…"

Someone was calling his name but he didn't know whom. His body ached as he felt presser on his chest. Whatever it was or who ever it was, he could feel his shirt soaking in water. The cool feeling felt great against his skin but he still wanted to know who it was. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"Abyo…please come back. You can't leave me Abyo. You just can't." Hands, he felt someone's hands running through his hair. "I love you Abyo so you can't go. I love you." The voice he was able to make out belonged to a woman. It was soft and full of sorrow. It was…

"Ching?"

Ching's eyes widen when she heard her name. She saw Abyo open his eyes and her eyes began to water even more. He was alive and that's all that mattered to her. Ching threw her arms around his neck and cried harder. For the second time in her life, she thought she had lost him. Abyo wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back. Loving the way she held him, loving the way she felt for him.

"I thought I lost you Abyo. I thought you were died." She whispered as she hung on to him, never wanting to let go. Abyo only held her and whisper soft words to her as he calmed her down.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'll never leave because Ching, I love you too." She pulled away and stared into his blue eyes before smiling as she hugged him again.

Pucca and Garu screams brought them back to reality. They pulled away from their hug and saw that Shadow Master had them wrapped in the smoke that came off his body. Their friends couldn't brake free as Shadow Master laughed even more. The fiend's eyes landed on Ching and a trail of smoke grabbed her too.

"Ching!" Abyo reached out with his hand to pull her back to him but he wasn't fast enough as Ching was dangling in the air with the others. Screaming painfully as she cried for help.

Shadow Master heard Abyo and looked at him. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? NO MATTER, I KILLED YOU ONCE AND I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Abyo didn't have time to move as he found himself lifted into the air with the others. He already was in pain from the blast but with Shadow Master tightening his grip on him, caused even more pain to him. Abyo screamed as he felt his body crashing from the grip. He didn't know how much longer he could last and he knew his friends couldn't last for much longer. Ching, he finally told her how he felt about her and now, Abyo couldn't even be with her. He couldn't be her savior.

Shadow Master laughed at the sound of them screaming in pain. "FINALLY, WITH THE FOUR OF YOU OUT OF MY WAY, THE EARTH WILL BE MINE! DARKNESS WILL FALL AND THE LIGHT WILL NEVER RASE AGAIN!"

Darkness…light…Abyo opened his eyes. That's it! Now he knew what Lukas meant! He did know who to stop Shadow Master once and for all. It was him. He was the one that is able to stop him all along. He is Light.

"You're wrong Shadow Master!" Abyo shouted with what little energy he had left. The monster in questioning only looked at him with amusement. "There will always be light whenever darkness threatens to fall!"

"AND HOW DO YOU THINK THAT?"

"Because, I _am_ Light!"

Abyo began to glow a bright yellow as he felt himself becoming stronger. The smoke that was wrapping around him faded away, leaving him free to float in the air. Abyo thought about everything that was good and wonderful in this world. The beauty of the world he would wake up to see every day. His father raising him after his mother passed away. The noodles that Pucca's uncles would make for him. Sparring with Garu. The fun he would have and the laugh he would share with his friends. Each thought made him stronger and brighter.

Then there's Ching. Ching, the girl he's been in love with for so long now, loves him too. Just that brought him joy that he couldn't explain. Abyo felt so much energy in him as he focused every ounce of it into the palm of his hands. The blast went straight for Shadow Master, engulfing him in the energy as he screamed. That one blast ended his life.

The dark faded away and the sun came out. Shadow Master was gone. He will no longer threaten humanity again. Floating down, Abyo find himself tackled to the ground by Ching. She smiled at him before meeting his lips with hers.

She pulled away and smiled at him again, her face red from kissing him. "You did it Abyo. You saved us all."

Abyo smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Not caring that Garu and Pucca were there, watching them with a smug grin on their faces. Peace finally came to the world.

* * *

**And there you go! Abyo and Ching are finally together! The next chapter is the last one. It's so sad that this story will be over soon. Please review. **


	18. Epilogue

******Thanks again for the review Garucca-Lover24!**

**The last chapter is here. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for my next story titled Come Back to Me. It's mainly going to forces around Ching and Abyo but I'll throw some Pucca and Garu in there.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pucca. Though some of the characters from Pucca description may be a tad bit different but not by much. I'll try to keep appearance and personality the same as much as possible. I don't even own Tristan, Lee, Hi-Me (May) or Monkey King (M.K.). All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Epilogue

Ten years later

Three kids ran through the field of wild flowers, jumping on rocks across the small river as they chased each other. Their laugher drifted in the wind as birds flew by and butterflies fluttering pass the giggling kids. Finally, having enough with not being able to catch his friends, he jumped in the air, ripping his shirt as he did.

"Hee-Yeah!"

A young boy at the age of seven landed in front of his friends, flexing his muscles or lack of, as the young girl stopped, causing the other boy of eight to push her to the ground. The blue hair boy got up while helping her up as well. Blushing a tad as her small hand held his before she let go.

She rolled her purple eyes, knowing the game of tag has ended as she spotted a stick. Looking over to see if her friends were watching, she backed away slowly and began to fight, stick in hand. She would leave the two alone for now.

The green eyes of the seven-year-old looked over to the young girl of four to see if she was watching him. To his dismay, she was to busy swinging a stick around as she pretended to be fighting someone. Her black as night hair, swayed in the air as her piercing purple eyes glared at her unseen enemy. The young lad had to admit, his best friend sure is pretty for a four-year-old.

"Stop staring at her."

He looked to see his other best friend glaring at him with his gray eyes. Why does Ling always try to make him look un-cool when the she was around? Growling, the boys began to wrestle in the ground, both hoping that their friend would see who was a better fighter.

The girl stabbed her enemy as she jumped back. One day, she was going to be the best ninja, just like her dad. Seeing Chang ripping his shirt off everyday just for Ling to get mad and the two to fight, didn't help her. She didn't see the point in why Chang wanted to show off his non-existing abs every time they were together anyways. Understanding his mind to her was trying to understand why his mother walked around with a chicken on her head. Or, how whenever Ling's mom would get angry, red markings would appear on her face. It just didn't make any sense.

"Hana!"

The girl looked over to see her mother calling for her. Smiling, Hana dropped her stick and ran towards her mother. As soon as she jumped in the air to land in her mother's awaiting arms, someone grabbed her and pulled her close. Hana giggled, knowing that her father caught her in the air again. Moving her body so she could face him, she looked into his onyx black eyes with a smile on her face.

"Daddy!" Hana squealed with joy as her small arms hugged Garu's neck tightly. She felt a hand on her small shoulder to see her mother smiling at her. "Mommy!" This time Garu let his daughter jump out of his arms and into Pucca's awaiting arms.

"Garu, Pucca, I made sure Hana was in no harm." Chang clamed as he beamed with pride just to be push out of the way by Ling so he could talk to Garu as well.

"Me too! I helped too!"

Garu knelt down to look both Ling and Chang in the eye and gave them a smirk as he ruffled Chang's black curly hair and Ling's bright blue hair. This was Garu's way of thanking them.

"Don't believe them Daddy. Chang was busy ripping his shirt again and than Ling decided to beat him up." Hana rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue when she saw the boys glaring at her.

She heard her parents laughing along with more voices. Looking over her mother's shoulder, Hana saw more adults walking over to them. She smiled when she recognized that they were Chang and Ling's parents along with Lee, May and M.K.

She liked Chang's dad the best because he would always make her laugh. She liked it when Chang's dad would try to beat her dad in a fight but lose every time. He would say some funny words and than Chang's mom would go and pull Chang's dad by the ear saying how he shouldn't be saying those words because she, Ling and Chang were with them.

"Chang you are just like your dad." Ching smiled as she gave her son a peck on the cheek.

"_Mom_! I'm not a kid anymore! You can't kiss me when Hana is around!" Chang whined as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. Didn't his mom know that it wasn't cool to look soft in front of a girl? Ching only laughed more as she held Abyo's hand. Chang really was like him.

"Ling, what have I told you about fighting?" Ring-Ring looked at her son as Ling only crossed his arms and hump, mumbling how Chang was the one who started it. She rolled her eyes, as his attitude was the same as Tristan.

"That's my boy, show them whose boss." Ling smiled; he could always count on his dad to understand.

"Tristan, shouldn't you teach your kid that it's _not_ okay to fight?" Then, there was his Aunt May that would always side with his mom and what ever Aunt May said, Dad would always agree.

"Sorry, you're right May. Ling, listen to your mother. No more fighting." It sucks to be eight.

"Now that we are all here, how about that picnic we planned?" Ling beamed at the word 'picnic'. Uncle Lee always knew how to cheer him up. The older man held up a picnic basket as his Uncle M.K. placed a tablecloth on a table that Hana's dad made with a single thought.

Ling always wondered how Chang and Hana's parents could make an element do their bidding. Maybe one day, he could too.

"Yes, food! I'm starving!" Abyo jumped in the air as if he was still a kid. "But first," he turned to face his best friend of fifteen years, "Garu wanna spare?"

Garu only smirked as he and Abyo walked away from the table, the three kids trailing close behind. It was always fun for them to watch the two spare and learn new words whenever Abyo lost.

"Abyo, teach my kid another _colorful_ language and you'll be fighting me next!" Tristan yelled as Abyo just waved his hand at the comment.

* * *

Pucca looked around and she couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe that ten years ago, her and her friends protected humankind with their very life. Since then, so much had change when she was sixteen, minus the occasional attacks from Tobe.

Master Soo granted the Freedom Fighters the option to live in the village for their help and bravery, free to come and go as they please when they went out to help other villages. Pucca never saw the four so happy before. She remembered how Tristan would follow Ring-Ring around, trying to get her to like him. The endless trips to the hospital were always funny. Each were a different story on how he got there but they all ended the same way to him, Ring-Ring was just playing hard to get. It wasn't until May helped him did Ring-Ring finally gave him a chance and the two haven't separated since.

Ching and Abyo dated for a year before they married. A year later, a bouncing baby Chang was born. During that time, Pucca and Garu were growing strong in their two-year relationship. A week later, he asked her to marry him and she said yes, followed by the birth of Hana three years later. Her uncles were smitten over their great-niece; they even went over board with presents for the first year.

Pucca pulled herself from her memories and looked towards the direction were the boys and kids were her smile softening as she saw them. Garu blocked an attack from Abyo, his smirk never leaving his face as the children cheered. He is still everything that Pucca ever wanted and because of him, he gave her a beautiful girl. Her daughter is just like Garu in every way but she looked just liked her.

She turned her attention back to the table, a giggle escaping her lips that Ching caught. Ching looked over to her friend and smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

Pucca only smiled, speaking was something that she never cared for, only speaking when she wanted to call Hana. Garu still didn't speak and for a while, Pucca thought Hana might think her father didn't care for her because of it but Pucca realized that it was something that she didn't need to worry about. Garu had his own way of showing his affection to his little girl. Pucca only smiled at Ching, a smile that she knew all to well.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Ching looked over to see her family, sharing the same smile as Pucca. "I wouldn't change it either."

The two friends gazed at each other and laughed. This is their life now. Their happy-ending and they wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**And there you go, the end of Shadow Master. It took me some time to write this last chapter because I wanted it to be perfect. Once again, I would like to say thank you to everyone that continued to read this story. It really meant a lot to me. Just seeing that someone was reading this at least once a day, brought a smile on my face. Thank you for one last time.**


End file.
